


Born this way

by TheWildOmega



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Thorin, Asshole Thorin, Everyone hates the reader, F/M, Jackass Thorin, Mean Thorin, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: Elves and Dwarves despise each other so for someone to be of both races would be considered a down right freak of nature, a mistake. Hated by everyone because of what you are you find it hard to believe when Gandalf, one of your only friends asks you to help your fathers race. You knew you would not be accepted but maybe a king will learn a lesson or two along the way...





	1. Chapter 1

Looking up at your long time care giver you furrowed your brows, "Why? You know they will hate me Gandalf..."

"Aye my dear they will but perhaps over time they will come to see the real you... besides it will do you well to see your parents people." The gray wizard said with a kind smile as he looked down at the half breed female. When he saw the look of fear and uncertainty come over her face he reached out to cup her chin and bring her bright eyes back to his. "Trust me Róven lóth..."

Sighing you nodded and saw him smile. 

......................

Taking a deep breath you watched the group of fourteen settle down for the night. You had found them where Gandalf said you would, only a days ride from Bree. You could feel your heart beating against your ribs as you thought of everything that could go wrong. What if they tried to kill you? No, Gandalf would never let them. Still you knew this would not go well. Seeing the all too familar gray pointed hat stand you closed your eyes and figited with the hem of your tunic, "Please let them like me..." you begged quietly.

"There is another who will be joining us..." Gandalf said, looking over the dwarves and hobbit.

Snapping his head in the direction of the wizard Thorin narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. "You said one... the hobbit..."

"I said I would find you a burgular and that would be master Baggins. This one is coming along as aid in your quest as a whole..." 

"I will not split the treasur with another Gandalf..." Thorin started in a firm deep voice but was cut off by a soft voice.

"I do not desire your treasure Master Dwarf." you said as you made your way out of the bushes. Eyes were on you in seconds and you could see the look of shock on their faces. You swallowed hard but stood your ground as they all looked you over.

Smiling lightly at the woman Gandalf raised his chin and turned to address the company, "I shall like to introduce you to a special friend of mine, her name is y/n..."

"I will not bring a human girl on this jorney..." Thorin said in a growl.

"No because she is not a human, nor a Hobbit." Gandalf said, leaning on his staff.

Furrowing his brows Thorin looked again at the woman before looking to Gandalf, "She is not a dwarrowdam..."

"No but my father was a dwarf..." you said, deciding to speak for yourself. 

Knotting his brows Thorin and the other looked at her. Stepping closer Thorin noticed the hand ax and sword strapped to each hip and the long bow on her back. Tilting his head some he narrowed his eyes, "And your mother?" he asked.

There it was... Taking a deep breath you braced yourself for what was to come. "An elf..."

"What?" 

"Not Possible."

"Monstrosity..."

"Preposterous."

Your eyes danced from one dwarf to the other as they cut you down. You knew it was coming but it did not make it hurt any less. Looking back towards the dwarven king you saw him look both shocked and disgusted. 

"No. She, it is not coming with us..." Thorin said as he turned completely away from the woman and addressed the wizard. "...I will not have a omen ruin this quest..."

Glancing at the now curled up female Gandalf became angry. Taking in a deep breath of air he stared down at the king, "If I say y/n is coming with us then coming with us she is! I have offered you my help on this quest Thorin Oakensheild and you in return will swallow your pride and allow this unique being to journey with us."

Seeing the sky darken around them Thorin became slightly afraid. With heavy breath he looked up at he wizard and then gave a defeated sigh. Snapping his attention to the woman he saw her looking down at her feet. "Fine...: he said and then moved over to stand in front of her, raising his finger he pointed at her, "...but you stay out of my kin and I's way, Are we clear?" he growled.

Swallowing down your pain you kept your eyes on your boots but nodded and flinched as he shoved past you and walked away. As everyone made their way back to their spots you heard their harsh words in Khuzdul. Biting your lip you looked up when you saw a gray robe come before you. 

Seeing her so defeated Gandalf pat her shoulder, "Time, my dear." was all he said before going back to his spot beside Bilbo.

Looking around you moved to a free spot and went to lay out your bed roll when a dark figure came over to you. Looking up you saw it was Thorin again. 

"No. You sleep over there." he said and pointed.

Following his finger you looked to see him pointing at a area by the trees, away from everyone. With a twing of pain in your chest you grabbed your bag and moved to the area away from the fire. You didn't say a word as you took out your bed roll and laid down on it. Facing away from the company you felt warm tears roll down your face and wondered why you let Gandalf talk you into coming on this quest.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks now you had been with the company and there were no improvements. You rode at the back of the group as instructed by the king himself. No one spoke to you, only Thorin when he was barking orders at you. At night they would eat their food but give you nothing, leaving you to fend for yourself. On this night you sat under a tree a ways away from the small cave the others were in. It had been raining all day and had continued on into the night much to your dismay. You had your cloak wrapped around you as tight as you could with the hod drawn to help keep you as dry as possible in the rain. Because of the rain you had not been able to scrounge up anything to eat tonight and winced as your empty stomach churned. Looking at the ground you watched the small ants twist and turn around the drops of rain as they hurried back into the hole. When a shadow came into your line of light you furrowed your brows. Looking up you saw it was a shorter older dwarf. His hair and beard were both white in color and a gentle smile rested on his face. Staying curled up you returned his smile. "Hello." you said in a soft voice.

"Hello lassie... I haven't introduced myself. My name is Balin." he said with a small bow.

Smiling  you bowed your head, "It is a pleasure to meet you Balin." you said and had to fight the tears in building behind your eyes at the sight of the kind gesture.

Looking up Balin gave a kind smile, "It has been a nasty day lass, and looks as if it is going to continue on into the night. Perhaps you would like to come into the cave with us... We have some leftover food as well."

Gasping a bit under your breath you looked over at the cave to see some of the others looking at you two with annoyance. Sighing you dropped your eyes back down. "Thank you Master Balin but I do not think the others would be as accepting."

Furrowing his brows at seeing the young woman so upset he looked back at the company and gave them a glare before crouching down beside her. "Come now deary, It matters not what they think and truth be told they can just get over it..."

"I do not want to make anyone uncomfortable..."

This girl, she was so caring Balin thought. "Please my dear, help ease a old man's worry...I would not be able to sleep tonight knowing you were out here." When her bright e/c eyes met his he gave her a soft smile and saw her nod slightly. Standing he held his hand out to help her up and then walked over to the cave with her behind him. Seeing the look of shock on the others faces he gave them a firm glare and made them quickly straighten up. Leading her over to a small spot he smiled and gestured for her to sit down. "There ya are. Bombur lad fix the lassie a bowl will you..." he said with no room for discussion. 

Once you had you food you ate it slowly enjoying the warm meal. You kept to yourself as the conversations slowly sparked up around you. You listened as some words were said about you in khuzdul but did not reply. When you were done with you food you stood and went to leave causing Balin to ask where you were going. "To wash the bowl. I will return soon, if it is still alright..." you said and saw Balin smile.

"Of course deary." Balin said and watched her leave. As soon as she was gone the protests started.

"Why did you invite her in here with us?" Thorin asked in hushed tones.

Taking a deep breath the older dwarf turned to his king. "Because it is raining out and there is plenty of room in here."

"I did not want her this close to the company, she is..."

"She is a woman. A young woman who has done nothing wrong. Aye she is a half breed but not by choice. None of you have even given her a chance.." Before he could finish y/n walked back into the cave.

........................

Walking over to the large dwarf known as Bombur you smiled and held out the bowl for him to take. "Thank you master Bombur, you are a very good cook." you said and saw the look of shock come over the males face before he smiled slightly and nodded to you. Turning you kept your head down as you made your way back over to your spot. Sitting down you pulled you cloak around you when you heard it...

 _"Pity she didn't fall in and drown..."_ Nori said in khuzdul.

Looking at the one with star shaped hair you swallowed hard. Taking a deep breath you raised your chin, _"Actually I swim quite well."_ you answered back in the deep language of your father making everyone's eyes go wide. Nothing was said as you turned away from the group and laid down.

.......................

 Over the next few days Thorin watched as slowly more and more of the company introduced themselves to the girl. Everyone was beginning to at least accept the girl, everyone but him. He felt strange and the closer she got to him the stronger the feelings became. He had heard of these feelings in dwarvish men but scoffed at the idea, she could not be his one. She couldn't be, she wasn't even a real dwarf. She was partially elf which in his opinion made her a full one and he would not be bonded with an elf. He was a king, he had never took a bride but if he ever did it sure as Mahal would not be a half breed. Still the feelings grew. He pushed her away as far as possible, hoping to rid her of his mind. She had not once tried to talk to him and he was grateful for that. He kept her at the back of the group while they traveled making things a little easier for him but nights were a different story. Sure he sat as far away from her as possible but his eyes would linger when he wasn't paying attention. He studied her, her hair was long and h/c, going the whole way to her hips in waves. She was slender like an elf, and had no facial hair like normal female dwarves. She was short, if he would guess she would come only up to his chest, perfect for holding.... NO! NO! He cursed and gave a shake of his head. Scoffing under his breath he looked over to see his nephews looking at him with confusion. "Go look after the ponies." he said and saw them turn and walk away. 

Sitting on a rock beside Dwalin he lit his pipe and struck up a conversation with his friend to keep his mind busy. The two were busy maping out the next days route when a bowl of stew was being held out for him. Looking up he stiffened when he saw the girl. She looked nervous as she held out two bowls for him and Dwalin to take. Feelign his heart pick up and the flutter in his belly he snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Dwalin thank her and take his bowl. Becoming angry at his feelings he snatched the bowl from her, "Can't you see we were talking!" he growled in a deep voice and saw her flinch and look down. 

When the tears started to form behind your eyes you quickly looked down. "I'm sorry." you said softly and walked away before he could see your tears and embarrass you more.

Seeing her so upset and hearing her saddened voice Thorin furrowed his brows. 

"Was a bit much don't ya think mate? Lass was just bringin' ya supper." Dwalin said.

The unfamiliar twing of guilt overcame the king as he watched her small form hurry into the forest. "I..." Before he could continue Fili and Kili busted through the tree line. 

"Trolls!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting on a fallen tree you whipped your eyes on your sleeve and sniffled. Stupid dwarf king. All you were doing was bringing him his supper. You knew he hated you but you had tried to stay out of his way. Everyone else was slowly accepting you, everyone but him. Feeling a clenching in your heart you looked down, damn these feelings. You couldn't lie the male was handsome, no one could. He was tall for a dwarf, wide shoulders showing his strong muscles underneath. His hair was long and a dark brown that framed his face along with his short beard. At first you had just thought it was attraction but these feelings were much stronger than just that. You wanted so bad to talk to him, to get to know him but he ignored you, pushed you away. Letting out a sigh you closed your eyes, "Stupid, he would never want anything to do with you."  When loud battle cries met your ears you stood quickly and felt your heart leap before running towards the sound.

Coming up on the scene you sucked in a breath when you saw the half of the dwarves shoved into bags and the others tied to a roasting pike. Three trolls stood around them and listening in you heard them talking about ways to eat them. Looking at Thorin's form you felt your chest grow tight. Pulling out your bow you took aim and fired your arrow towards the troll. 

..............................

Thorin was kicking and thrashing in his sack as the trolls talked about cooking them all. When one of the trolls let out a loud yell and fell backwards he looked with wide eyes to see a arrow sticking out of the beasts eye. The troll screamed and hollered as he went to pull out the arrow leaving his eye gushing and destroyed. 

"Who's there!?" the other troll yelled now stomping away from the others. 

When a loud whistle came from the trees Thorin snapped his eyes up to see y/n standing there with her bow drawn again. As soon as the troll turned towards her she released it and sent the arrow into it's neck. He knew the arrows would not kill the beasts but they would harm them. 

"AHHH Get er'!" the one with the missing eye yelled. 

Stiffening Thorin watched as the trolls went after y/n. She jumped from limb to limb, climbing up higher in the tree. The one almost got her at one point but she was quicker. Hearing all the dwarves yell for her to run Thorin was left breathless when the largest of the trolls slammed into the tree and sent her falling towards the ground. The cook was quick to grab her from the air and hold her up. 

"Squash her!!" the one with the missing eye growled.

Watching as the troll began squeezing the air from the female Thorin felt his heart constrict. 

"THE DAWN WILL TAKE YOU ALL!" 

Looking over Thorin saw Gandalf break the large bolder with his staff and sunlight pour in, quickly making the trolls turn to stone. 

"Get her down!" Gandalf yelled.

As soon as the wizard cut them free Thorin ran over to the troll that had y/n still clenched in it's fist. The female was quickly turning a pale blue as she ran out of breath. Grabbing the nearest hammer Thorin hit the stone arm and shattered it. He watched in horror as y/n's limp body fell to the ground. Kneeling beside her he moved the pieces of rock off of her and turned her over to her back. Her lips were blue and she wasn't breathing. Fear washed over him like a tidal wave, "She's not breathing!"

"Out of the way!" Gandalf said as he moved over to her side. Closing his eyes he ran his hand over her body and mumbled a spell.

When she sucked in a deep breath and her eyes fluttered open Thorin was overwhelmed with relief. Letting out a sigh he was overcome with anger as she was helped up. "You damn fool! I should have let you die!" he yelled out stunning everyone, including himself. For the first time he saw tears fall from her eyes and it felt like a punch in the gut. He watched as she held her side and slowly limped away from everyone with her head hung low. 

"What is wrong with you?" Fili said in a low growl.

Knotting his brows at his nephews tone Thorin looked at him with knotted brows. "She almost died..."

"Saving us!" Fili said before shaking his head and walking away. 

Thorin furrowed his brows and saw as his company all shook their heads and went to get their things. Feeling a strong sense of guilt he looked to where she had went and moved to go after her but felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking he saw Balin there.

"I think the lass wants to be alone right now lad... can't much say I blame her."  

Hanging his head Thorin closed his eyes and then moved to grab his things. He didn't know why he cared so much, she was a freak, an omen. Why did it matter if he hurt her feelings. Hearing a rustle he held his sword and saw as a sleigh of sorts burst through the tree line. 

"Flee! Fire! Murder!"

"Radagast..." Gandalf said, making them all relax.

..........................

 It had been a long run to the secret passageway that had lead them to the elven kingdom. Being led to the place he and his company would stay he looked around to see y/n no longer with them. While running he had seen her struggling and when he had offered her his help she had dipped her head and turned away. He couldn't say he was very surprised but he couldn't lie that it caused a pain in a his chest. Ignoring it when Gandalf came to escort them to supper he followed the wizard into the large open room and sat in the seat between Gandalf and Elrond. He listened to the tale of his and Gandalf's new swords, nodding his head when Elrond offered his blessings. Once the questions had started up Thorin excused himself and went to stand by the company. Looking around he saw y/n not with them and furrowed his brows. Feeling that strange sense inside of his gut he looked to Gandalf and silently asked him for a word. Stepping to the side he looked up at the wizard, "Where is y/n?" 

Holding back his smile at the dwarven kings concern he took a deep breath, "I am afraid she is not allowed in the halls. She will be staying out in the valley while we are here."

Knotting his brows Thorin felt his temper flaring, "Not allowed in the halls..."

Raising one brow Gandalf sighed, "Did you think dwarves were the only ones that treated her as a omen?" Seeing the king rendered speechless Gandalf walked away.

Clearing his throat the king straightened and followed his company back to their resting area. Once he was sure everyone was settled he quietly made his leave. He wanted to leave it be but his concern for the girl was too strong. Making his way out into the valley he looked around quietly for where she might be. All he had to do was check on her and then he would leave, enough just to settle his mind. After about fifteen minutes of looking he was beginning to get worried when he heard it. Following the small soft voice he looked around a large tree to see her. She was sitting on her knees in front of a large white marble statue of the Valar. Her head was hung low and her shoulders slack making her look small and frail. When he heard a sniffle he furrowed his brows and stayed hidden behind the tree but listened in. 

"... I just don't understand why you made me. Everyone hates me... I did nothing, I didn't ask to be born. I didn't ask to be different..."

Hearing her crying made Thorin's heart break.

"... Thorin was right, He should have let me die... At least then I wouldn't be alone anymore... I wouldn't bother anyone anymore."

Never in his life had words cut him this deep. He felt less than dirt as he heard his own words leave her mouth. Looking at he broken woman before him he sighed and made his way back to the company. He had to do something, he had to. There was no denying these feelings, she was his one. She was his soulmate and so far he had done nothing but break her down. Made her feel like her life meant nothing. 

"Thorin..."

Turning he saw Gandalf making his way towards him. "Gandalf I have something I need to discuss with you..."

"At a later time Thorin, Elrond is going to read your map..."

.................................

Durin's day. He had till Durin's day to get to Erabor and find the hidden door. Walking down the steps he stopped when he heard a loud scream. Feeling to make sure his sword was on his belt he ran towards the scream. The halls were like a maze to him and he had to turn many times before a large group of elves met his eyes. Elrond was rushing towards a elven man who was carrying something in his arms. 

"Where did you find her?" Elrond questioned in a worried voice.

"In the valley my lord..." the female answered.

"Come bring her into the healing halls." Elrond commanded with a deep voice.

Furrowing his brows Thorin pushed his way over and saw it was not just something the male was carrying but a someone. It was y/n. Her face was flushed of color and her eyes were lidded and dull in color along with her hair. Confusion and worry filled him until he caught sight of red, blood covered the elven male's light grey robe and when Thorin saw the bloody cuts along y/n's wrists he felt faint. "Y/n?" he said in a whisper. When it all seemed to sink in he felt his chest constricting, "Y/N!?" he yelled and moved to her side. He was quick to snatch her from the other man's arms and into his own. She was like a rag doll and it frightened him to his core. "Look at me! Y/n!" he yelled as he held her head up with his arm and cupped her cheek with his other hand. 

"We must hurry, she does not have much time left!" 

Elrond's words were the only thing to snap him out of his trance. Looking up he quickly followed the elven lord, carrying her into the healing room and laying her on the white bed. Time seemed to stop as the elves crowded her lifeless form. He was gently pushed aside and watched breathlessly as the healers worked to save her life. Suddenly a  scene popped before his eyes. He was in a room, there was a large bed with blue bedding and furs and on the bed was y/n. She was tired looking but smiling. In her arms was a tiny babe wrapped in a soft fur. Tilting his head he saw a figure come into the scene and sucked in a breath when he saw himself. HE was wearing his simple clothing but a crown rested upon his head. Following him he watched as he moved to sit beside y/n and look down at the babe with pure love. Wrapping his arms around y/n he kissed her head and then the scene faded away. 

Catching a glance of y/n's face through the crowd of elves Thorin felt tears come to his eyes and fell to his knees, "amrâlimê?"


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting by the large white bed Thorin looked at the small woman sleeping in it. It had taken a while but finally they had gotten the bleeding to stop. Galadriel her self was the one to come in and heal her, mumbling ancient words that Thorin did not know. When the stunning woman in white went to make her leave Thorin reached out for her. "She will live?" he asked in a shaky voice.

Tilting her head Galadriel looked back at the young girl and gave a soft smile, "Yes Thorin son of Thrain she will live... You care for her?" 

Swallowing Thorin looked down and then back up.

Smiling at the dwarf Galadrial placed her hand lightly on his shoulder, " I fear she is very lost and you may be her only hope...Take care of my granddaughter...."

Feeling stunned Thorin watched as the elven woman left and for the first time he was left alone with his one. Looking towards the bed Thorin took a deep breath before going to her side. Looking over her Thorin saw she now wore a blueish gown. There were white bandages wrapped around her wrists and the sight made Thorin feel sick. She had tried to take her own life. Reaching out he took her small hand in his larger one and gently pulled it towards him. Stroking the back of her hand with his thumb he leaned down and placed a light kiss on her hand. "I am sorry y/n." he mumbled. Closing his eyes he rested his head on her bed and felt all the emotions coming towards him at once. He always thought he didn't have a one, that he was just meant to be alone. All these years and she was out there, waiting. If he was being true to himself he knew when she first came into their camp that night she was his but he hated her. He hated her for being different, for being something that she did not even choose. For two months now he had treated her like she was a burden. He had pushed her away, letting her fight against the cold and even starving her of the food they had plenty of. He yelled at her non stop, thinking about all the things they said about her in Khuzdul before they knew she spoke it made him shake his head in shame. 

Balin was right, she was a woman, a young woman that had done nothing wrong. Dwarves were known for their care of women, they valued their own more than gold. A dwarrowdam was praised and cherished, they were the first to be fed and sheltered, along with the children. Now to think back and know what he, the king had done to her, his own one, it shamed him. Standing he paced the room and ran his hands over his face. "Oh Mahal... what have I done?" he said in a whisper. Glancing back over at her barely alive form he felt more tears fill his eyes. He had almost lost her, fuck if he was being honest he probably caused her to feel that way. He was no man, he had not taken care of his woman. Taking in deep shaky breaths he grabbed the knife from his boot and wrapped his hair around his fist. Closing his eyes he pulled the blade through his locks and felt them fall from his hand and cascade to the floor. Looking down he had to swallow hard at he knot in his throat. Dark strands around four inches in length laid on the white stone floor by his boots. With another deep breath he grabbed his hair again and brought the knife to it. Closing his eyes he gripped the handle hard in his fist. 

"Thorin?..." 

A soft voice broke him out of his thoughts and when he looked over at the bed he saw two exhausted e/c eyes looking at him. 

It was strange enough to see the dwarven king in the same room as you but when you looked down by his feet and saw some of his dark hair you sucked in a breath. Furrowing your brows you looked back at him to see him holding a knife in his hand, "Why did you cut your hair?" you asked in a cracking voice.

Blinking he looked down and then back up at her, "Because I failed you..." his deep baritone voice said.

Confused you shook your head and went to sit up. Wincing at the pain in both your wrist and side you flinched when you felt warm hands helping you. 

Seeing her go to move and show signs of pain he rushed to her before he could think and placed his hands on her shoulder and side. "You need to rest." he told her as he helped ease her back down on the bed. 

Becoming tired by the movements you looked up at him with fluttering eyes, "Please do not cut your hair because of me..."

Swallowing he looked down at her and felt the growing lump in his throat. "You almost died...I almost lost you."

Trying to fight the need to sleep you took a deep breath, "Lost me?... You hate me..." you said thinking your mind was playing tricks on you. 

Stroking her hair he nodded, "I tried to, but I don't." Still seeing the look of disbelief on her exhausted face he laid his forehead on hers and closed his eyes, "Sleep Âzyungel I will explain everything once you are rested." Watching her eyes close he kissed the top of her head and sat back down in the chair by the bed knowing everything was about to change.

...............................

The king had tried to stay awake but sleep finally claimed him. 

When you woke up the next time you felt weak but were able to keep your eyes open. Feeling a dip in the bed you looked over to see a mass of dark raven hair laying by your arm. Furrowing your brows you raised your hand and looked at the bandages wrapped around your wrist. So you had failed, you still lived. Sighing you felt your lip tremble, So that was why he was here. Probably waiting to tell you how stupid you were, how pathetic you are. For certain you would no longer be allowed to travel with him. Wincing and biting your lip to keep from crying out you slowly sat up in bed. Looking down you saw you were wearing a light blue gown of sorts, not your normal tunic and trousers. Seeing your clothes folded in the corner you moved your legs to hang over the bed and cautiously hopped down. Catching yourself just before you were getting ready to fall you heard a snore and snapped your eyes to the male to see him go back to sleep. 

With shaky steps you moved over to your clothes and found them to be cleaned. Smiling slightly at the kind gesture you lifted them into your hands and held them to your chest as you moved over to the door. Opening it slowly you peeked out and saw no one down the halls. Stepping out you closed the door behind you and began limping down the hallway towards the valley. When you rounded a corner you heard a deep voice call your name and halted. Turning slowly you saw none other than Lord Elrond making his way over to you with his hands behind his back. Swallowing hard you looked down. "Lord Elrond...I.. I am sorry."

Seeing the girl so afraid he furrowed his brows and lifted her chin, "It is alright my dear. I am the one who is sorry. I allowed old laws to cloud my head and punished you because of it." Seeing her glance up at him he gave her a small smile and then noticed the clothes in her arms, "Come my child let us find you a bath." Leading the way he walked slow so she could keep up.

.............................

Waking up Thorin groaned at his aching neck but quickly looked up when he didn't hear breathing from beside him. When he noticed the empty bed he stood and ran out of the room. When he saw a elven maid he ran up to her, "Y/n where is she?" Seeing the woman startled and confused he began to loose his temper when his question was not answered. Opening hi mouth to demand an answer he stopped when he heard his name.

"Thorin..."

Turning he saw Gandalf coming his way and the girl was forgotten. "Gandalf... Y/n. Where is y/n? Is she alright? She was there, in the room and then when I woke up she was gone..."

Chuckling Gandalf smiled down on the dwarf, "She is fine Thorin, just fine. She has just finished her bath and I believe she is resting in the gardens. I am sure she would enjoy some company." As soon as the words were out of his mouth he watched as Thorin nodded and made his way down the hall. Chuckling he raised his chin, "It is that way Thorin." he said making the male halt his steps and turn down the opposite hall.

Walking down the halls Thorin saw a large opening with steps heading down to a lush garden. Flowers and vines covered a small seated area, hidden away from others eyes. When a head of h/c met his eyes he stopped. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves he slowly and quietly made his way to her. She was sitting with her back to him at a stone table. In front of her was a tray of food and a steaming cup of something green but she sat with her hands in her lap, looking out at nothing. Her face told him she was thinking of something and from the looks of it it was bothering her. "Y/n?" he called out in a deep voice.

Jumping a bit at the sudden voice you looked over to see Thorin standing at the opening. Instantly you felt fear and embarrassment flood you. "Thorin?"

Relaxing his shoulders a bit he came to stand before her. Licking his lips he motioned towards the opposite bench, "May I?" When she nodded he took a seat in front of her and saw her look down. She never looked him in the eye, not that he had given her the chance to. Glancing at the tray he gave a small chuckle, "They gave you better food than they gave us."

Looking at the tray with fruits, cheese and bread on it you shrunk up and pushed the tray towards him. 

Seeing this he furrowed his brows and shook his head, "No y/n I did not mean it like that...I..." Letting out a sigh he shook his knee and glanced up to see her head down and her eyes closed. She was so uncomfortable around him. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, "I am so sorry y/n... I made you feel unwanted and hated and I am sorry."

"Thorin I do not want pity..."

Reaching forward he grabbed her hand, "No y/n. This is not pity. I am not saying this because of what you did or what you tried to do I am saying this because it is true. I have treated you horribly and I am so incredibly sorry. But I am sorry for more than just that, I am sorry for your sadness and your loneliness, for not accepting my feelings sooner..."

"Please stop..." you said as tears began forming in your eyes. 

"No y/n please just listen to me. You are my one..." Thorin begged and held onto her hands as she went to get up.

"You are mocking me and it's not funny, it's cruel." you said not believing what he was saying. He had seen you weakness and now he was exploiting it. Taring your hands from his you went to walk away when you were encircled in strong arms. 

Quickly going after her he acted without thinking and wrapped his arms around her to hold her to him. Turning her towards him he cupped the back of her head in one hand and held her lower back with the other before covering her lips with his own. Hers were soft against his chapped ones making him sigh. He kept things slow and then slowly pulled away to lay his forehead on hers. "Âzyungel..."

Feeling a tear roll down your cheek you shook your head and pulled away from him. Looking into his blue eyes you felt your lip tremble as you backed away. "No. You can't go from wishing someone dead to loving them..."

Seeing her crying and afraid he swallowed hard, "Y/n please just let me expla..."

"Just leave me alone..." you sobbed out as you turned and made your way as quick as you could back to your room." 

Watching her leave Thorin dropped his hand and hung his head as a pain filled his chest. "I'm sorry..." 


	5. Chapter 5

For the next few days you had stayed away from Thorin and the others. Before long you all were ready to leave Rivendale and climbed up the rock pathway behind everyone. Looking over the elven city you heard someone clear their throat and tensed. Glancing up you met the bright blue eyes that filled your thoughts for days. He looked different now than he had before. His face was soft and full of dare you say guilt. Glancing behind him you saw all of the company waiting a little ways up and furrowed your brows. Looking up at him you waited for him to say you couldn't come with them anymore. You had been expecting the news over the past few days and now here it was. 

Bowing his head Thorin took a deep breath and licked his lips. "Give me your knife and sword." he said in a low voice. 

Furrowing your brows you moved to hold the hilt of the sword that had been your father's "What? Why?" 

Sighing he looked at her with a soft glare. "I am only holding them for you until..."

"No. I am fine, I don't need my weapons taken from me like a child."

"Y/n... I am not asking. When I feel I can trust you with them again I will return them."

Glaring daggers at the male you looked away, "And how will I defend myself if need be?"

"You will walk in the middle of the group and we will protect you... now..." he said and held out his hand for them.

Clenching your teeth you unlaced the sheath of your sword and shoved it into his hands before bending down and grabbing the knife from your boot and doing the same. He didn't so much as flinch at your rough actions making you even angrier. Looking up into his eyes you huffed out, "You know if I ever wanted to kill myself again I could just jump off a cliff..."

Taking a deep breath to control his temper he looked down at her, "Try it and I will carry you all the way to Erabor." he said in deep low voice before pointing towards the group for her to walk towards. Watching her march towards the others he attached the sword to his belt and tucked the knife away in his coat.

..................................

Thorin watched all day as y/n pouted silently and ignored him. Before she was only ignoring him because of his confession now she was down right furious with him. He caused him to sulk every time she looked away from him but she would be safe and that was all that mattered. 

When it came time for them to make camp for the night he had watched her go to make her normal spot away from everyone like she had been forced to do by him from the beginning. When she went to go look for food like normal he stiffened. Dropping his bag he slowly made his way over to her. "Where are you going?"

Stopping you turned slowly to see Thorin there, it was strange hearing his words towards you. "To go find something to eat..." you answered after a few seconds.

Raising his chin he stood tall, "We have food, Bofur and Bifur have gone to find some meat for the night. Come and move closer to the fire."

Furrowing your brows you looked down and then back up when you saw him walking away. "Why are you doing this?"

Stopping Thorin sighed. Turning his head back to her he kept his eyes down. "I am taking care of my company."

"A few days ago I was nothing to you... I told you I don't want your pity." you said and saw him turn back around. 

"A few days ago I refused to admit you were my one... move your things closer to the fire, it is going to be cold tonight." he said before walking away and feeling a pain in his chest.

..................................

Ever since that night Thorin had made sure his one was feed and warm. He had not tried to talk to her over the past week but he had also never took his eye off of her. He had let her sleep in the latest and watched her when it was his turn to take watch at night. On one night Balin had woken and moved to sit beside him. As close as the male was Thorin's eyes stayed on the sleeping female. 

Smiling at his king's new found love Balin puffed at his pipe. "I never thought I would see the day..."

Frowning Thorin sighed, "The way things are going I doubt anyone will."

Seeing his friends pain Balin dropped his head. "You must give her time lad. I am sure for her it is hard to understand, one day you refuse to even give her the time of day and the next you love her..."

"I have always loved her..."

Nodding Balin looked at the younger man, "Aye but you also pushed her away and that could make anyone feel unwanted and alone."

"I tried so hard to hate her but I couldn't and now every time she refuses to meet my eyes I feel like I am being stabbed in the chest. I have tried to talk to her and she will not listen."

Humming Balin let out a puff of smoke, "Perhaps she thinks it is a trick..."

Furrowing his brow his gaze on the woman to look at his adviser, "A trick?"

"Aye. Think about it Thorin, from the beginning everyone has hated her, we learned in Rivendale that we were not the only ones to shun her because of her bloodline, maybe in her mind she fears you are playing a trick on her. Pretending to care about her and make her feel loved only to betray her before everyone as a jest."

Thinking about the older dwarf words made Thorin frown. Looking back on the night he had first told her she was his one he remembered her words well, 'you can't wish someone dead and then love them...' Shaking his head he  swallowed hard and looked to her, "What do I do Balin? I do not know anything about her..." 

Taking a deep breath Balin smiled softly, "Well we will be coming up on the human village tomorrow perhaps you could speak to her alone then. Assure the lassie that your feelings are true and admit that you were an ass..." When he saw the king look at him with a small glare he chuckled, "You know you were so don't be stubborn about it."

Sighing Thorin nodded "Thank you Balin." he said and felt as his friend pat his back.

"Now go get some sleep, I will take the next watch." Balin said.

Standing he moved over to his one and looked down at her. She was sleeping soundly but he saw as a small shiver ran through her body and shrugged off his fur coat. Gently placing it over her small form he stiffened for a moment when she flinched but then grinned when she cuddled into the new warmth. Resitting the urge to touch her he moved over to his bedroll only a few feet from her and laid down.

 ............................................

 Waking up you felt a heavy weight on you and cracked your eyes open to see fur. Furrowing your brows you sat up and felt the cold morning air on your back. Lifting the fur some you realized who's it was and stiffened. Looking over you saw him standing by Dwalin and Balin talking. With a deep breath you stood and made your way over to him. When he turned towards you saw as the two brothers moved away to give you both a moment alone. Holding it out for him to take you bowed your head, "Thank you but you should have wore it yourself, it was cold last night..."

"Aye that was why I covered you with it." he said in a deep voice.

"I have my cloak, you didn't have anything.."

"I am not sure that hole ridden rag can be considered a cloak and I know it does nothing against the cold night air." he said raising his chin.

"Still, we do not need our leader catching a cold." you said holding out the heavy and thick fur for him to take.

"You were shivering..." he said still not moving to take his fur back.

"I'll manage, I have this long..." you said holding it out for him.

Giving a sigh Thorin looked to her eyes, "I will take it back for an answer. One answer."

"An answer to what?" you asked tilting your head.

"Your age." He asked.

Surprised you raised your brows, "Why do you want to know?"

"Curious..."

Looking down you licked your lips, "I don't really know..."

"How do you not know your own age?" he asked gently. 

Furrowing your brows you shrunk up, "How many years since Smaug attacked Erabor?"

Stunned he swallowed, "One hundred and sixty years... why?"

Nodding you looked back up at him, "Then a few years younger than that." When you saw him more confused than ever and going to ask more you held his coat out for him, "You said one answer..." 

Straightening he sighed and gave a short nod before taking the coat from her and watching her walk away to grab her things. Now even more questions filled his head and he didn't know how to get answers for them. Signaling for the company to move on they made their way towards the east and only settlement left until the misty mountains.

................................

Watching as everyone went separate ways to buy supplies for the rest of the journey before everything closed up for the day. Looking around and saw Thorin talking to FIli and Kili and quickly you made your way into the crowd before he could follow you. He had asked for a word and you knew it would be more questions about your past. Looking around at the different shops and stands you were amazed by everything being sold and bartered. To the left you saw the blue dragon, the inn and tavern that Thorin said everyone would be staying at for the night, everyone but you. Feeling your pocket you felt the small bag and sighed, three gold pieces was all you had and you knew it would not be enough for a room and new soles. Seeing a small shop you made your way over to the window and peeked over the high bar and the middle aged human man. "Umm hello..." you said quietly and bit your lip when he didn't even look up at you from his work. "Hello.." you said a little louder. When he finally noticed you he seemed surprised and then gave a crooked grin. 

"Well ello' there sweetie.. what can I elp' ya with taday?" he asked in a kind voice.

"I need some new soles for my boots..." you said and saw him nod. 

"Alright darlin' let me see what I'm working with..." he said.

Bending down you pulled off your boots and hit them together to knock off any dirt before stepping on your tippy toes and holding them out for him to take. Watching him inspect the shoes you saw him nod.

"Aye lass ya are in need of some new soles for sure. Don't know how ya been walkin' in these for so long, riddled with holes they are.."

Giving him a small smile you nodded. Just when he went to open his mouth you heard a high pitch voice.

"Olli!"

Turning you saw a woman walking over with a little girl holding her hand. The two were wearing matching green dresses and blue bonnets. Seeing the angry look on her face you tensed. 

"Olli, I have been waiting at the drees shop for ten minutes..." she nagged in an anoying voice.

"I am sorry dear, I was just helping this costumer.." the man said gesturing to you.

When the woman looked down her nose at you you swallowed hard, "What are you then?"

Panicking you began fitling with your tunic, "Well I... I am a.."

"Mommy look at her funny ears..." the little girl said making you hands shoot up to cover the tips of your ears now sticking out of your hair.

Scrunching up her nose the woman looked at you, "An elf? You are the littlest elf I have ever seen. You're dressed like a dwarf..."

Swallowing you felt your heart beating against your ribs. Quickly looking back towards the man you licked your lips, "How much?" you asked and saw him look back down at you with an apologetic look.

"Uh that'll be four gold pieces lass and I should have em' done by morning." he said with a smile.

Feeling your heart drop you brought out your bag and poured them into your hand, "oh... I.. I only have three..." you said in a soft voice. 

"Well lassie I could..." the man started but his wife was quick to cut in.

"No. No. She don't have the money that's too bad..." the woman said with a scoff. 

Swallowing the embarrassment you glanced up to see him looking at his wife with pleading eyes. Sighing you pushed the gold back into your pocket and reached to grab your boots, "It's okay. Thank you anyway and I am sorry for wasting your..."

"Wait now..." the woman said with a sinister grin. When she grabbed your hand you tensed, "Now that there is a pretty ring. Could make a trade..."

Snatching your hand back you spun the silver ring, "I can't it was my mothers..."

Raising her brows the woman straightened and smirked, "It is getting mighty cold dear and you'll be needing warm shoes more than a simple ring..."

Furrowing your brows you looked down at your cold bare feet and knew she was right. "Please isn't there anything else?" you asked and saw the man look to his wife who did nothing but raise her nose up. Spinning the ring you swallowed hard at the knot in your throat as you pulled the ring from your finger and moved to give it to her. Just as you were about to drop the ring in her open palm a hand grabbed your fist and pulled it back. Shocked you looked over to see Thorin standing beside you with a stone glare on his face.

..........................

After talking to his nephews Thorin had turned to talk to y/n but found her gone. Panicking he looked around the village for her till he saw her h/c hair standing by a small shop window. Moving over quietly he stood behind a pillar and listened to what she was doing. When she had handed her boots over to the man he furrowed his brows at the holes in her soles, she had been walking with them like that this whole time? Lifting his lip at the man's wife he growled when she and their daughter began picking at his one. Looking around at y/n he saw her becoming uncomfortable in the situation and furrowed his brows. When she was one coin short for her shoes Thorin went to move forward but stopped went he woman mentioned y/n's ring. Before long she had belittled y/n into the trade and he watched as his one moved to hand over her mother's ring to the hag. Having enough he moved quickly to catch her hand before she could give the woman the ring. 

Pulling her hand back he glared at the woman and then looked at the man. He could feel y/n's eyes on him but kept her by his side. "How much?"

Swallowing hard the man looked towards the angry looking male dwarf. "Four gold pieces." 

Reaching into his pocket with the hand that wasn't holding y/n's he tossed two pieces on the counter.

"Tho.." You went to say but felt him tighten his hand around yours.

"You get the other two when we pick them up in the morning." he said in a deep voice and saw the man nod. Glaring at the woman one last time he moved his hand to y/n's back and led her away. Once they were out of the crowd he felt her stop and looked down.

"Here." you said, holding out your three coins for him to take. 

"No. Keep it." 

"Thorin take it, you shouldn't have wasted your money..."

"Why would you give that woman your mother's ring?" he asked folding his arms across his chest.

Sighing you looked up at him and raised one of your brows, "Well I would have offered my knife if someone hadn't taken it..." you said.

"Why didn't you just ask me for the extra coin?" he said ignoring her comment about the knife.

"I told you I don't desire your treasure." you said and saw him frown. 

"Why is it you decided to come on this journey if not for the reward of gold?" he asked.

Sighing you looked down and played in the dirt with your toes. "I wanted to see my father's home." you said with a shrug of your shoulders.

Furrowing his brows he looked down at her, "Your father was from Erabor? What was his name? What did he do?"

Biting your lip you looked up at him, "I guess I owe you that talk now... come on I will buy you a drink." you said an headed towards the Inn. This was going to be a long night.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting at the table in the corner of the tavern you gave a small smile at the waitress "Ah can I have two meads or ales or whatever?" you said in a small voice and saw her chuckle but nod and walk away. Feeling embarrassed you looked down at the wooden table. 

Seeing her so confused and awkward made Thorin give a small smile. "You do not go to pubs much do you?"

Biting your lip you shook your head. "First time." 

Knotting his brows he looked at her in shock. "You have never been in a pub?" When she shook her head he sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "Where are you from?"

Glancign back up at him you took a breath, "I live in the home my father and mother built..Not far from Erabor."

"Where?"

Biting your lip you looked down, "I can show you, on your map... if it's alright..." he had always been protective of his map and you knew it was very unlikely he would let you see...

"Of course." 

Surprised you looked up and watched as he pulled the old map out of his bag and laid it out on the table in front of you. Looking down you pointed at the small patch of forest south from Erabor. "Here." you said and saw him tilt his head and then smile. 

"When I was a boy my father would take my brother and I hunting there." Thorin said and then saw as the waitress placed the two meads down before them. 

"That'll be two coins."

Nodding you reached into your pocket and pulled out the gold and handed it to her. "Thank you." you said with a small smile.

Furrowing his brows Thorin grabbed the woman arm lightly as she went to walk away. "We'll have two of your specials." he said but was quickly interrupted by y/n.

"No I am fine.."

"Two.." he said in a firm voice before she nodded and walked away. 

"Why do you keep doing that, I have nothing to pay you back with..." you said feeling guilty and small.

"But you do..." when he saw her shrink up and look down he realized what she thought he meant and quickly spoke up, "Answers... I want you to listen to what I have to say and answer my quistions...nothign else." he said and saw her glance up at him and nod. 

"What do you want to know?" you asked in a small voice.

...........................

Over the next few hours you told him everything about your life he wanted to know. You told him how your father had been a guard in Erabor and during the fight with Smaug he had been badly burnt and fell behind. "... he was washed down the river and that's where my mother found him. She was exploring by the waters of the Greenwood and saw him washed up on the rocks. She managed to get him on her horse and get him back to her camp. She treated his wounds and after a few weeks he was back on his feet but still weak... she always told me he was her worst patient..." you said with a giggle.

Chuckling Thorin swallowed his food and took a sip of his mead. "So then they fell in love?"

Laughing a bit you shook your head, "No they hated each other but he couldn't yet travel and she wouldn't leave him so the suffered together. Once he was able to travel he offered to take her back home on his way to the blue mountains but she refused. Aparently she had run away from home and had no desire to go back because she did not want to marry the man her mother and father picked out..."

"And he wouldn't leave a woman alone in the forest..." he said and saw as y/n smiled and hummed as she ate some of her chicken. 

"They found the old hunting lodge that your people used when they went to those woods and made it into a home." you said.

"Aye, I know that cabin well..." he smiled and then looked up at her and chuckled, "...then you were born?"

Smiling you nodded and looked up at him from your plate, "I was told it was a long winter..."

Laughing Thorin downed the rest of his drink before standing and leading her outside to walk around. "So what happened next?" 

"What do you mean?" you asked looking up at the night's sky.

"Well do you have any siblings, how are your parents?" he asked with a small smile but then saw her eyes dull in color and look down.

"..no. Uh.. they were killed when I was little." you said in a soft voice.

Furrowing his brows he bowed his head, "I am sorry y/n. I did not mean to make you upset."

Shaking your head you sighed, "It's alright, it happened a long time ago..."

Swallowing he looked at her and thought for a moment, "Who took care of you after they died?"

Taking a deep breath you shrugged, "Gandalf and Radagast would visit every now and again, bring me food and teach me things. My mother and father taught me a lot before they died."

"Would you tell me how they died, you do not have to..." he said in a gentle voice.

Twirling a strand of hair around your finger you kept your head down, "They were murdered..."

"Orcs?" he asked, guessing that was most likely it. When she shook her head he knotted his brows, "Human?" again a shake of her head. Swallowing hard he dropped his gaze when it clicked, "Dwarves or elves?"

"Both..." you answered and had to swallow the knot in your throat. "They wanted me... said I was an abomination."

Feeling enraged by the thought he clenched his teeth, "Do you know who they were?"

"I know the elf was the man my mother was betrothed to... the dwarf I... he had red hair...red beard... I don't remember too much about him, my mother hid me away... I know he was from the Iron hills, it's why I never go too far east I don't know if he is still alive..."

"Nain... It had to be Nain." Thorin said in a growl. When he saw y/n look at him he straightened, "He is my cousin, died long ago."

"Good. No offense..."

"None taken he was a cruel man. I have a scar across my thigh where he whipped me with a switch when I was seven." Seeing her e/c eyes look at him he furrowed his brows, "He is the one who killed them?"

Nodding you took a shaky breath, "We were outside in the yard when they rode up. I remember yelling and then the elf coming for me. Adad killed him with his ax but then the other attacked. My mother took me away before I could see anything. I remember crying and screaming for him.... She took our horse all the way to Erabor's gates. My father had taken me to the overlook to see the mountain before but never that close. She hid me away in a small hole by the base and told me she loved me and to stay there before leaving on her horse.... She never came back... but he did. It was at night when he found me and started reaching into the hole I was hiding in. I screamed and cried, begging for him to leave me alone and then a loud roar came from the mountain. It was so loud, the rocks around me shook. I was scared but he was petrified. He backed away and looked at me one last time before getting on his boar and riding away.... Radagast found me there two days later."

Listening to her story left Thorin filled with rage, the thought of someone trying to harm his one angered him to his core. Looking over he saw her arms wrapped around her. When a tear fell to her cheek he felt a pain in his chest and reached  to hold her hand in his. "I am sorry y/n."

 "Wasn't your fault..." you said with a shrug of your shoulders.

"No but I do not like the thought of you being so sad... Of my one being alone..." he said and went to a gentle voice at the end.

Looking up at him you shook your head, "Why are you saying this Thorin? I can not be your one..."

"And why not?" he asked with knotted brows. "Do you think these feelings inside of me are false?"

"It's not love you feel..."

"Then what is it?" he asked in a slightly deeper voice. 

"I don't know, lust? You've been on the road a while and I am the only woman around..." you said feeling your cheeks heating up.

Stopping he turned to stand in front of her and glared down at her. "Lust? You think my feelings are to just bed you?!"

Tensing you glanced around to make sure no one had heard him, he had lead you both out into the forest but the thought still embarrassed you "Thorin someone will hear..."

"I don't care! Tell me if it is lust I feel then why did I not head straight to the brothel as soon as we got in this village? Why did I not find a easy woman at the Tavern to keep me company instead of you?" His temper was showing now. He just wanted her to believe him.

"I don't know Thorin but no king could love a thing like me..." you sobbed with teary eyes as you went to walk away. 

Seeing her tears made Thorin's anger melt away. Grabbing her arm he pulled her to his chest and took her chin in one hand while his other kept her held close to him. 

He was too close, his smell, his body, it was too much. For a week now you had been trying to distant yourself from him. To keep your mind in check, he didn't love you, he couldn't. Your feelings were never going to be mutual. Shaking your head you tried to push him away, "Thorin let go!" you said as you beat against his hard chest with your fist.

"You think I am tricking you, that this is all a cruel joke... It's not. Dwarves don't joke about love. We only love once, our one, a special person chosen for us by Mahal. Men feel it as soon as they see their one, I felt it when you first walked into camp that night but I refused to believe it. I tried to hate you, I tried to push you away and I am sorry. That is why I cut my hair in Rivendale, because I failed you. I failed to protect and care for my woman." When he saw her eyes looking anywhere but his face he grabbed the hand that had been hitting his chest and held her palm over his heart. "I love you y/n. I feel it in here every day and every moment. You mean everything to me now, you ask me to stop this quest and I will. You ask me for the heads of all that have ever hurt you and I will lay them at your feet.... You say that I am a king, then you are my queen."

Tears fell from your eyes like rivers as you listened to his words. Never in all your life had you thought anyone would care that much about you and yet here he was. The king of the dwarves loved you, he was your one. Letting him lift your chin, you looked back into his sapphire eyes and saw him glance at your lips. 

"Do you believe me?" he asked in a deep low voice. When she nodded he smiled, "I am going to kiss you now." he said before slowly moving his lips to hers. 

As soon as his lips were on yours you felt all your doubt fade away. His lips were rough and chapped but warm and inviting all at once. You could feel the coarse hair of his beard and mustache scratching your skin but you could care less. 

She seemed to relax the longer he kissed her and it filled him with joy. Brushing his hand up her jaw to her hair he let his calloused fingers run through the soft strands. Everything about her was so soft and he couldn't get enough. Wrapping his arm around her waist he pulled her small body flush against him. When he knew they both needed to breath he pulled back some but kept his face close to hers. Letting his eyes flutter open some he looked down at her to see her eyes still closed. Brushing away the remaining tears with his thumb, he kissed her forehead. When a loud rumble filled the sky he looked up and felt as rain began hitting his face. Next thing he knew it was pouring. "Come on, I have a room at the Inn..."

"But I..." you said. 

"Did you honestly think I was going to let you sleep out here by yourself?" he said as he pulled her towards the Inn. Going upstairs he went to the last door and opened it to find the room empty but a large fire going. Letting her come inside he closed the door behind them and locked it. Turning around he saw her looking around and watched her sit her bag in the chair. 

Looking around the room you found it to be fairly simple. A large bed that most likely used for humans sat int he middle of the room on the far wall with a stand beside it and a chair and table by the fireplace. Noticing there was only one bed you moved to pull out your bedroll, if you placed it by the fireplace it would be warm, even on the wooden floor. 

After he had placed his fur coat on the hook to dry and taken off his boots he looked back to see her setting out her bed roll by the fire. Furrowing his brows he raised his chin. "I do hope you are only laying that out to dry."

Looking up at him you swallowed, "There is only one bed and you paid for the room..."

Walking towards her he saw her tensing up, "A bed that is large enough to fit four male dwarves..."

Opening your mouth you tried to regain your composure, "Thorin I do not think it is right for us to share a..."

"You will not sleep on the floor." he said as he bent down to pull her up. He could feel her tugging but he was stronger. 

"Really Thorin it is no problem..." you said as he pulled you to the large bed. 

"If it bothers you that much then I will sleep on the floor." he said.

"What? No! It's your room, that you paid for you are sleeping in the bed..."

Smirking he lifted her up and placed her on the bed that came up to her mid back when standing. When he saw her curl up he moved to the other side and lifted his armor and tunic over his head before climbing into the bed beside her. When he blew out the candle and turned around he saw her laying the whole way on the other side against the edge of the bed with her back to him. Chuckling under his breath he reached over and wrapped his arm around her middle. She let out a small gasp when he pulled her to his chest. 

You were so glad for the dimly lit room as you knew your face was as red as a tomato. "Your tunic is off.." you said quietly.

Smiling he hummed "Aye, I prefer to sleep without it.... normally trousers as well.." When he felt her stiffen he chuckled, "Do not worry dear one I will not embarrass you any further tonight but I do hope you will not give me this much trouble on our marriage bed." he said with a sly smile. When she said nothing he smiled softly and pressed a kiss to her head and wrapped his arm around her middle. "Get some sleep darling,  it will be a hard journey over the misty mountains." he said and closed his eyes.

Feeling his warm and strong arm wrapped around you made you feel more safe and loved than you ever had. You could feel his heart beating against your back while his long, deep breaths blew hot air by your head. Smiling you relaxed, "Thorin?" you said softly and heard him hum. "I love you too." you said and felt him nuzzle your neck in reply and press a kiss to your head. 

 "Sleep amrâlimê." he said even though he could not stop smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

Braiding his one's hair, Thorin was careful not to wake her. He had awoken an hour ago with the sun and knew they needed to get going but when he felt the light weight on his chest he decided they could wait. Looking down he found y/n sleeping peacefully on his chest with her long h/c hair fanned out around her. Not wanting to leave the bed and ruin the closeness he had with her for the first time he stayed in bed. Carefully he combed through her locks with his fingers until it was smooth, sectioning it off he began braiding it in the difficult courting braid. He had to restart a few times until he was satisfied with his work but soon he was finishing it up. Reaching up to his own hair he pulled out the bead from his left temple until he could get to his extra ones in his bag. Suddenly a loud thumping came from the door.

"Thorin!"

Hearing Dwalin's loud voice it came of no surprise when y/n began to stir. Tensing he quickly snapped the bead around the end of the braid and tossed it to lay back with the rest of her hair before she could waken the whole way. Smiling softly he felt her stretch, "Good morning dear one..." he said in a deep voice that made her still.

Feeling the vibrations of what you thought was your pillow you rubbed with your fingers and felt warm skin beneath them. Snapping your head up you saw you were laying on his chest. His bare chest. "Thorin.. I am so sorry..." Quickly going to move off of him you were stopped by his hand on your hip. 

Seeing her so embarrassed he moved to hold her hip and smiled softly at her. "It is alright darling." When she calmed some he glanced at her lips and slowly leaned forward to kiss her. Three more thumps quickly interrupted him and he growled as his name was called again. 

"Uncle Thorin! We can't find y/n!" Kili's voice yelled.

"Excuse me for one moment..." he said before rolling over and getting out of bed. Moving to the door he threw it open just as Kili went to knock again making the youngest son of Durin smack his uncle and king directly in the face. Clenching his teeth the hall fell silent as he glared at his nephew. 

The prince's face went pale as he realized what he had done, "I... I didn't mean to do that.." Seeing movement over his uncle's shoulder he rose to his toes and smiled, "There she is!" he said and then turned to look at the rest of the company, "It's okay Y/n is in here with uncle." he said and then turned back to his uncle and furrowed his brows. "Did she sleep in..."

Seeing the look of shock on everyone's faces and a small grin on Balin's Thorin quickly shut the door. Turning around he saw y/n packing up her bed roll rather quickly and avoiding his eyes. She was embarrassed. Throwing on his shirt and armor he walked over to her and knelt beside her crouched form. "I'm sorry." he said but she still wouldn't look at him. Lifting her chin with his fingers he looked into her eyes to see fear and sadness. Furrowing his brows he saw her look down. 

"They saw me in here with you, everyone is going to think I am a whore..." you said as your eyes began watering up. They had all just started liking you and now they would think you had just slept with their king. 

Pulling her into his arms he hugged her and shook his head. "No. No one is going to think that of you..."

"You don't know that..." you said but heard him chuckle. Glaring up at him you felt anger fill you, he was laughing at you..."How is this funny?"

"No one will see you as a whore because they will be too busy seeing you as their future queen." he said as he moved the courting braid before her eyes.

Looking over the braid you felt your anger vanish and a fuzzy feeling fill you instead. "You... you did this?"

Raising one brow he looked down at her, "Do you think I would allow anyone else to touch your hair?" he said in a deep voice before seeing her swallow and tears fill her eyes. Unfamiliar fear filled him and he became nervous, "Do you accept? Is it to your liking?" he asked. Suddenly he was knocked to his back and felt her hugging his neck. Smiling he let out a sigh and hugged her back, petting the back of her head he closed his eyes, "Âzyungel." 

...........................

You held tightly to Thorin's hand as the wind and rain nearly blew you from the mountain trail. You were soaked to the bone and freezing. Coughing when a gush of water hit your face you lost your footing and started to fall.

Feeling a tug on his hand Thorin snapped his eyes to see the rocks give way under y/n's feet and her begin to fall. Acting quickly he pulled her into his arms. Feeling her trembling form he sucked in a breath and lifted her into his arms. "We must find shelter!" he yelled back but felt as the mountain shook. Looking out he saw as a giant pulled its's way out of the rocks. 

"Giants...Stone Giants!!" Bofur yelled.

Seeing a bolder come flying over their heads he turned to cover y/n with his own body as the rocks fell around them. When another giant formed out of the mountain they were standing on he quickly jumped to safer ground but saw as half of the company was hurled towards a cliff. "NO!" he yelled as it smashed into the rock side. "Fili!" running towards them he let out a sigh of relief when he saw they were alright. 

"Where's Bilbo?" you asked from Thorin's side, looking around for the hobbit.

"Where's the hobbit?" 

Looking around Thorin saw the halfling dangling over the side of the mountain. Acting quickly he jumped over and helped haul the hobbit up. Being pulled up by Dwalin he growled.

"I thought we lost our bugler..." Glion said.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He shouldn't have come, he has no place amongst us." he said out of anger. When he looked over he saw the look of disappointment on his one's face and watched as she turned away from him and went into the cave. Realizing his mistake he hung his head. He knew she had befriended the hobbit, having both been an outcast on this journey. Following everyone else into the cave he saw as everyone picked out a spot. 

"Alright let's get a fire started..."

"No. No fire's in this place." He told Glion before making his way to the back where y/n had curled up at. For the two night's since they had left he village he had slept by her side, keeping her warm and safe in his arms. Coming closer he saw she was shivering violently under her wet cloak. Her feet were pulled up to her bottom and her arms wrapped around her chest as she tried to get warm. Laying his bag down gently beside hers he moved to lay down behind her. She didn't protest when he layed behind her but when he wrapped his arms around her and tried to pull her closer she shrugged him off. Trying again she did the same and he sighed loudly. Throwing his arm over her he pulled her closer to his chest and wrapped his coat around her. When she went to move away he held her tighter. "Stop it. I know you are angry with me but I will not let you freeze to death because of it." When she stilled he cuddled his chin into her neck. Hearing her angry breaths he felt his lip twitch. He did not want her to be angry with him, glancing down at her he cuddled closer to her, "Guess there is no chance I am getting a kiss is there?"

Blinking you turned your head more towards the floor and gave a small grunt.

Scrunching up his nose he breathed in her scent. Groaning he swallowed his pride, he had to remember that he was to be her lover first and her king second. Letting out a puff of air he git his teeth "If I apologize to the hobbit can I get a kiss?"

"Now?" you asked in a whisper.

"In the morning. You have my word." he said hopeful.

"Cheek." you said with a small smile, you could play this game too.

Frowning Thorin licked his lips, "Lips..."

"Cheek or nothing..." you said with your eyes closed.

Growling he mumbled a 'fine'. 

Turning your head you moved to kiss his cheek when he snapped his head quickly and caught your lips. Surprised you pulled away and glared at him. Seeing him smiling at you like a guilty child you shook your head and had to hold back your smile, "Not very kingly of you..."

"Kingly no, husbandly aye." he said with a smile.

Feeling your heart flutter at the word you smiled softly and leaned forward to kiss his lips. 

Sighing at her lips on his he went to deepen it when a loud snore filled the cave and she pulled away. 

Dipping your head you grinned, "Goodnight Thorin." you said as you turned back around and laid your head on your bag.

Letting out a deep breath he kissed her damp hair, "Goodnight dear one."

...........................

Waking up when he heard voices Thorin listened as Bilbo made to leave. Furrowing his brows he made to move when he saw dirt falling into a crack on the floor. Hearing noises he stiffened before bolting up, "Wake up!" he said in a deep voice and saw as some startled awake but not before the cave floor caved in. Falling down the tunnels he tried to hold onto his one and sheild her body with his own. When they fell into the cage of sorts he looked over to see her holding her side, "Y/n?" 

Looking into Thoirn's eyes you went to speak when you were ripped away from him. Gobblins tugged you all down inot the mountain. You tried to fight your way out of their hands but to no sucess. Looking back you saw Thorin trying to fight his way to you. Coming before the huge filth that was the goblin king you stiffened. 

Seeing his woman at the front of the crowd Thorin felt fear fill him, "Bifur..." he called out. When the male met his eyes he nodded his head and saw as y/n was shuffled back until she was in his arms. 

Turning quickly you saw the company had pulled you back to the middle of the group with Thorin. 

Wrapping his cloak around her he felt his heart beating against his ribs. He had to keep her hidden. Listening to the Goblin talk and demand answers Thorin growled and fought off the smaller goblins as they searched them. When one ripped his arms away from y/n he heard a small yelp and looked down to see they had scratched her across her chest. 

"A woman!" The goblin king smiled. 

Watching as y/n was pulled to the front and shoved to her knees Thorin yelled out.

"Well look who it is... Thorin Oakensheild, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror! King under the mountain... only you don't have a mountain..." The goblin king spat. Chuckling when he saw the Dwarf king move towards the woman he looked closer at her. "What a day this is... the mutt as well.. Send word to the pale orc tell him I have his Prize and the bitch as well."

"No..." you whimpered feeling fear consume you.

When he saw all the color leave her face Thorin went ballistic and shoved his way out of the goblin's arms, dropping his sword in the process.

"I know that sword it is the goblin cleaver, the bitter, the slicer of necks... slash them. Beat them. Kill them, kill them all. Cut off his head." The goblin king yelled. Before getting thrown back by a powerful force.

"Fight! Fight!" Gandalf yelled.

Picking up his sword Thorin cut down Goblin after goblin until he got to y/n. Shoving the goblin from her he cradled her into his chest. She looked like she was in shock, "Y/n. Y/n! Come on we have to go!" he yelled as he hoisted her up and began to run. 

........................

Making it out of the mountain Thorin sat y/n down on the rocks and knelled in front of her. Cupping her cheeks he forced her eyes to meet his own. "It's alright dear one, It's okay..."

"Where is Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit?" Gandalf yelled.

Standing Thorin growled, "I tell you where he is, he saw his chance and he took it. We will not be seeing out burglar again, he is long gone..."

"No he isn't." Bilbo said from behind a tree. 

Shocked Thorin looked towards the halfling. Listening to the others question him he sighed, "No it matters... why did you come back?"

"I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And your right I often think of Baggin. I miss my books and my armchair and my Garden. See that's where I belong, that's home. That's why I came back because... you don't have one, a home. It was taken from you but I will help you take it back if I can."

Hanging his head Thorin snapped his head up when he heard a howl. Wargs.. "Out of the frying pan..."

"And into the fire...run. RUN!!" Gandalf yelled.

Running Thorin looked back when he noticed y/n not moving. "âzyungâl...Y/N!" he yelled and saw her snap her head back and look at him with fear before running. Getting to the trees he grabbed her and tossed her up to the others before following. When the wargs began uprooting the trees he and the others all jumper from tree to tree until they all hung from the last one. 

Hopping to the tree you were pulled down by a warg biting your leg. Stunned a little by the hard fall to the ground you blinked. Being dragged buy the warg you grunted as you tried to pull your foot free. Because of your boots the warg's teeth could not penetrate your skin bit the pressure of his bite still hurt. Looking up you saw as the warg pulled you over to Azog. Whimpering you tried to kick free but were soon lifted into the air by the pale orc.

Hearing the other call out y/n's name Thorin snapped his eyes towards the orc's to see her being held in the air by Azog the defiler. The beast had his hand fisted in her tunic and ran his clawed hand over her bare stomach where the shirt had been lifted up making Thorin felt faint. His one kicked and thrashed in the filth's hold, trying with all her might to get out but to no use. The pale orc snarled at her before meeting his eyes. Panting with rage Thorin glared at Azog with fire in his eyes. Seeing the monster chuckle he roared out when his clawed hand moved to her braid and lifted the hair up. 

Struggling you whimpered when Azog's claw lifted your braid. 

"Runt king's whore..." Azog sneared in black speech.

Hissing you swung your feet up and kicked him in the jaw. When you saw anger in his silver eyes you knew your mistake. Feeling a sharp pain fill your belly you gasped out and blinked slowly.

Thorin felt his breath catch in his throat when he saw the orc shove his claw into y/n's stomach. "n..NO!" he roared. Seeing the pale orc smile at him he gasped when he dropped y/n's body to the ground. Filled with rage Thorin stood on the fallen tree and charged. Raising his sword he was knocked to the ground by the white warg. Pushing himself to stand he was thrown back again when Azog's mace hit his chest. Going to get up the warg's teeth sunk into his body and he let out a scream. Slashing the beasts nose with his sword he was tossed over to the rocks. Stunned he looked over to see y/n. Her eyes were closed and blood cover the front of her torn tunic. Seeing an orc come over and hold his blade over her neck Thorin stiffened and reached for his sword. When the orc raised it and went to bring it down Thorin felt his throat close up then he was knocked off his feet. Looking Thorin saw Bilbo had tackled the orc and looked back at his love before everything went black.

 .............................

 Gandalf rushed over to Thorin and y/n's body as soon as they landed. Seeing the two soulmates unconscious by each other he swallowed hard. Lifting her tunic he saw three bloody gashes. "OIN! Hold pressure on her wounds!" he yelled as he moved his hand over Thorin's body. Mumbling his spell he felt a small amount of relief when the king began gasping for air. 

Waking up Thorin saw Gandalf over him. Looking around he saw h/c hair beside him and quickly flipped over to see her still out. When he noticed Oin's hands on her stomach, covered in blood he became afraid. "Y/n?" he gasped. 

"Thorin! Give me your belt...Hurry!"  Gandalf said. 

Kneeling Thorn quickly did as the wizard commanded and took off his belt. Watching he saw as Gandalf helped Oin finish ripping y/n's tunic away before balling it up and placing it over her stomach. Oin was quick to snatch the belt out of his hands and wrap it around her body tightly. If it was any other circumstance he would be angry with so many male's seeing his one's almost nude top but right now he was only worried for her life. 

"She needs help now!" Oin said.

"Dwalin lift her..." Gandalf started.

"No... I can carry her..." Thorin cut in.

"You are still weak from your own wounds Thorin and it will be a long run, where we are going..."

Where? Is it safe?" Thorin asked with furrowed brows.

"For her yes. For the rest of us... I do not know... he will help us... or he will kill us." Gandalf said.

Looking down at his one he saw her breaths shallow and nodded. being helped up he watched as Dwalin came over and lifted her into his arms. As if sensing his friends discomfort he looked at him and Thorin nodded that it was okay.

"Hurry! This way!" Gandalf yelled before running east.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Running towards a large home they heard roars from behind them and sped up. Thorin made sure to run close to Dwalin and his love. His side ached and burned with pain but he ignored it and pushed to get her the help she needed. When they heard the cracking of trees he turned to see a giant bear chasing them. With wide eyes he grabbed Dwalin's armor and pulled them faster towards the home. As soon as they were about to enter the front gates a woman that had to be at least eight feet in height came out holding an ax. Before he could grab his sword Gandalf rushed forward.

"Wait! Brelda please... I know you do not know me but I am Gandalf the grey, a friend of Radagasts...  Y/n, daughter of dwarf and elf, she is in our company and she needs help. If not she will die..." he said out of breath. Motioning Dwalin forward he let the woman see y/n.

Thorin watched as the woman that could not be human looked at his one with fear and panic on her face. The woman instantly grabbed y/n's tiny form into her arms, making her look like a child. With a nod she moved to the side and nodded for them to enter the gates. Standing beside her he kept his eyes on his love and watched as the woman looked towards the charging bear. 'Was she going to let the bear attack?' Snapping his eyes back and forth between the bear and the woman he began to panic.

"Beorn!! It is Y/N!" Brelda yelled.

Watching with shock Thorin witnessed the bear become a huge man. A huge naked man. The bear man paid him no mind as he ran up to the woman and looked over y/n. 

Furrowing his brows Beorn placed his hand on y/n's face and became stiff, "She is burning up. You, dwarf what happened to her?" he asked in a deep voice.

Snapping his eyes to the man when he growled at him Thorin swallowed, "Azog... he stabbed her with his clawed hand..."

Smelling the scent of remorse and fear on the male dwarf Beorn nodded, "Quickly inside. She has been poisoned."

Following the man and woman inside he saw the comapny waiting around the large main room, all looking afraid and nervous. He stayed with the two as they carried her to the large table. Shoving everything aside and laying her limp body on it Beorn turned to Gandalf. 

"Wizard, She needs a Merigold and feverfew paste made..." Beorn said as he pulled on a pair of trousers.

"Dwarves are allergic to Merigold..." Thorin said, knowing she was part dwarf.

"Aye master dwarf I know but it is the only thing that will pull out Morgor poison. She will not die from it, but she will be in agony... I will need your help to hold her down.." Beorn said.

Nodding stiffly Thorin climbed up to sit on the bench beside y/n's head. He kept his eyes on her face as the couple removed the bloody tunic and his belt from her stomach. He gasped when he saw black lines coming from the wound. When Brelda pushed down slightly on the wound y/n cried out and tried to curl away from their hands. Moving his hands he held her upper body down to the table. As soon as Gandalf and Oin had mixed the paste Beorn grabbed a hand full of the green goo and looked to Thorin. Adjusting his hold he took a deep breath and nodded.

The paste seemed to burn her like fire, the second it touched her wound she screamed and thrashed in his arms. Her feet kicked wildly, trying to get her away from the torture she was enduring. Thorin groaned at he sight, feeling a aching in his heart. Brelda held her feet still while Thorin held her upper body. Seeing Beorn press his hand to her belly y/n screamed and begged for them to stop. Seeing the tears running down from her shut eyes Thorin laid his forehead on hers and began mumbling things to her... "Shhh... It is alright dear one. I am sorry. I am so sorry. It will be over soon Mizimelûh. I love you. I love you so much." Placing hard kisses to her sweaty brow Thorin felt as her body slowly fell limp in his hold and looked up to see Beorn cleaning away the paste that had now turned black with the poison. 

"She will heal. The evil is no longer in her body." Beorn said, nodding to his wife.

Letting go of his death grip on her Thorin pet her head gently and looked over her flush face. "Thank you... How do I repay you?" he asked looking up at the large man and woman.

Seeing the male's love for y/n Beorn sighed. "You may take care of her." he said as he whipped off his hands.

"Beorn draw her a bath, she is filthy..." Brelda said and saw her husband nod before walking away. Once her husband was gone she turned to the dwarf. "You and your company may stay while she heals, we do not have any beds to spare but there are spare blankets by the harth. You may all sleep in the barn part of the home, it is not much but it is all we have to offer."

Bowing his head to the woman Thorin met her kind brow eyes. "Thank you truly my lady."

Smiling she heard a muffled cry and turned her head towards the room. "I must check on our son but I will bathe y/n once Beorn get's her bath drawn. May I ask the name of the man who loves my friend so?"

"Thorin Oakensheild at your service madam." He said with another bow of his head.

.............................

Thorin waited patiently while Beorn's wife, Brelda bathed his one. Beorn had given them all food and milk, filling their bellies for the first time in days. Standing off to the side Thorin worried about y/n's safety. 

"Tell me why is Azog the defiler hunting you?" Beorn said.

Snapped out of his thought Thorin looked over to see the bear man sitting in his chair with his small son bouncing in his lap playing with a wooden toy. "You know of Azog? How?"

"My people were the first to live in the mountains before the orcs came down front he north. They killed most of my family. But some he enslaved. Not for work you understand but for sport. Caging skin changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him." Beorn said in a sad voice.

"There are other's like you?" Bilbo asked.

Looking down Beorn sighed, "Once there were many."

"And now?" Bilbo pressed.

"Now there are only three." Beorn said in a low voice.

Hanging his head Thorin took a deep breath. "How do you know y/n?" he asked, wanting to change the subject and also curious.

Looking up Beorn met his eyes before feeding his son a piece of bread. "I found her wondering mirkwood when she was a child.. She was badly beaten and starved. She had went looking for food in the woods but unfortunately the elves caught her stealing from their gardens and punished her for it. You see they did not like her because of what she was. They beat her until she could barely walk and sent her out on her own, I still say they meant for it to be her demise. I brought her back to my home where Brelda and I cared for her."

Stiffening Thorin grit his teeth at the thought. Glancing at Gandalf he saw him looking down with a sad look in his eyes. Hearing footsteps Thorin snapped his eyes to the doorway to see Brelda coming forth. Stopping by him he looked up at her. 

"She is resting at the end of the hall if you would like to see her." 

Nodding his head in thanks Thorin bowed his head to Beorn before making his way towards his one. Walking over to the end of the hall he saw a small cot laying on the floor with a figure on it. Sitting beside it he looked down at his one's face to see her sleeping peacefully. She wore only a long cotton mesh tunic that fit her like a dress. Her hair was damp and laid beside her to dry. Stroking her cheek with his thumb he leaned down to press a kiss to her lips. Leaning up he yawned and rubbed his face. He wanted to stay awake to make sure she saw him there with her when she woke but he was too tired. Hearing a knock he looked up to see Fili there with a roll of bandages and a bowl of something. Watching as his oldest nephew knelled beside him he raised a brow. "Are you playing healer now?"

Shrugging his shoulders Fili waited as his uncle removed his tunic and armor. "Figured if I wasn't going to be king anymore I could pick up another talent..."

Raising his brows Thorin let him dress his wounds. "And who said you weren't going to be king one day?"

Chuckling Fili glanced at his uncle, "Well you found your one and me and Ki have decided we would like a cousin."

Blushing Thorin looked down. "A cousin?"

"Or five..." Fili chuckled. 

Laughing at that Thorin shook his head. "That would be up to your aunt." 

"Then we will have to convince her how great it would be to have children like me and Ki..." Fili joked.

Smirking Thorin raised his brow, "Do that and you are likely to never get any."

........................

 Waking up Thorin heard the snoring of his company from down the hall and opened his eyes to see it was morning. Rolling over he saw y/n was not there and felt panic fill him. Standing he went looking for her. Going in the kitchen he saw Brelda and Beorn making something. Going to clear his throat he was interrupted.

"Help you with something Oakensheild?" Beorn asked in a deep voice.

Surprised he raised his chin, "A..aye. I was looking for y/n."

"She is out in the garden." Brelda said in a sweet voice. 

"She should be resting but she is stubborn like all dwarves." Beorn said with a huff.

Chuckling Thorin bowed his head, "Thank you..."

"Here. Perhaps you will have better luck getting her to eat, Valar knows she never listens to me..." Beorn said as he handed Thorin a few honey rolls.

Taking them Thorin nodded and headed out. Looking around the flower garden he heard giggling and furrowed his brows before the sight of a babe getting tossed up over the grass caught his eyes. Grinning he moved over to see his one laying in the tall wildflowers with the little boy sitting beside her head smiling. She wore the long tunic that went down to her knees and her hair was fanned out around her. To him she looked like the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. 

"gin..gin..." the little boy said before y/n raised him above her. 

"I was told you were supposed to be resting." Thorin said snapping the two out of their playtime. When he saw her soft smile he moved to sit beside her and helped her to sit up. When he saw the little boy cuddle into her breast and peek at him with curious eyes he smiled and looked at him, "Well hello there little one, what's your name?" 

Grinning you looked down at Grim and tilted your head, "Can you tell mister Thorin your name?" you said and saw the boy only cuddle deeper into your chest. Raising your brow you smirked, "Your not afraid are you?" you asked and saw the boy shake his head and knot his brows. "Well tell him, he isn't gonna bite you... and if he does I'll bite him back for you..." you said with a smile and heard Thorin chuckle and Grim giggle.

"Grim..." the boy said.

Chuckling Thorin bowed his head, "Nice to meet you Grim.... My name is Thorin."

...............................

A while later and Brelda had come to get Grim so he could eat and take a nap. He had slowly opened up to Thorin after a while and had even taken Thorin's beads in his tiny fingers before asking what they were. Once they were alone Thorin had pulled y/n into his arms and hugged her close before kissing her lips. She had not fought him and had hummed once he pulled away. Now the two layed int he tall flowers looking up at the sky. Thorin stroked her hair and relaxed, happy to know she was safe in his arms. "I was so afraid you were going to die."he told her in a deep voice.

Sighing you listened to his heavy heartbeat, "I thought I was..." you said.

"How long has Azog been after you?" Thorin asked as he rubbed her back with his other hand. 

Shaking your head you thought back, "Years, I was on my way here when he caught me. He smelled me, like he was curious what I was then he snarled before dropping me and pulling out his mace. He was going to kill me but before he could Beorn came out, chased them away before taking me back here. He made me stay all winter that year, still Azog always tries..."

"I thought he was dead, hoped he was dead..."

"Uncle Thorin!!" 

"Five minutes. Just five minutes..." he growled before sitting up and seeing Kili and Fili making there way over. "What!?"

"Oh uh sorry... well it' just..." Kili said, fumbling over his words before his brother decided to help him out.

"Everyone is getting ready to eat lunch and we were coming to get you both. I think Oin wants to change Auntie's bandages and check her wounds." Fili said.

Blushing at the title you looked down.

Noticing her embarrassment Thorin nodded and waved them away. Once they were gone he lifted her chin. "I can tell them to not call you that if you would like..."

Looking in his blue eyes you smiled sheepishly, "No it's fine, just not used to it."

Grinning Thorin kissed her lips and cupped her cheek, "You are adorable, come you need to eat."

........................

After Lunch Oin had taken y/n to changer her bandages and approved her wounds enough for them to move on. Thorin had been hesitant on it, not wanting his love to be in pain or push herself too much but she had insisted. Brelda had helped her alter the tunic to fit her form better along with her trousers while Beorn helped them pack the provisions he had provided and ready the ponies. Waiting for his love he was surprised when Beorn came over to him with a serious face. 

"Y/n is like a daughter to me Oakensheild so let it be know that if you hurt her I will rip you to pieces and scatter your flesh for all to see." Beorn said with a firm growl.

Stiffening Thorin bowed his head and looked the bear man in the eyes, "You have my word Master Beorn. I will protect her with my life." he said in a deep voice and saw the man look at him for a minute before nodding and walking away. Looking over Thorin watched as y/n exited the house and hugged her friends goodbye before she made her way over to him. The tunic had been cut and laced together in the back so it was more form fitting on her. Smiling he held out his hand and lifted her up to sit on the pony before getting on behind her. Nodding once again at the skin changers he kicked the sides of his pony and led them all to Mirkwood.


	9. Chapter 9

Getting to the gates of Mirkwood Thorin  noticed his one looking very uncomfortable. She fiddled with her fingers and hesitated when they went to enter. Watching as Gandalf came over to her and whispered something in her ear he furrowed his brows when he saw her look down a nod. Watching the wizard leave Thorin moved over to his woman and stroked her cheek with his thumb, "amrâlimê... what is it?" he asked in a soft voice. 

Shaking your head you stared at the ground. "Nothing.."

"It is something tell me." 

Swallowing hard you licked your lips and met his blue eyes, "It's just... I feel off." Seeing him furrow his brow and nod slightly for you to go on you took a deep breath, "These woods are sick. The trees, the air.... Thorin there is evil in there."

Thinking over her words Thorin glanced at the forest and then looked back down at her. He was at a stand still, his home was on the other side of this forest, his kingdom but his one was afraid. Not once in this adventure had he seen her so terrified. Cupping her cheek he laid his forehead on hers. "I will protect you my one. You hold my hand and you don't let go." When he saw her nod slowly he kissed her temple and turned to follow the path into the dark woods. 

.............................

You didn't know how long you all had been walking but your head spun and your eyes felt heavy. Stumbling a bit Thorin held you up and pulled you into his side. 

"Keep moving dear one." 

His voice rang in your head and you pushed your feet forward, obeying your king's words. When you all suddenly stopped you looked around frantically at the whispering voices in your head. Evil things they were saying, heartbreaking. 

_"...hurt you, betray you he will..."_

"No. No..." you mumbled.

_"death... die alone you will..."_

Whimpering you shook your head. 

Thorin listened as the company all began arguing with one another. When he heard a small whimper he looked down to see y/n shaking and crying silently. She wasn't looking at anything, just the ground. She was mumbling, "he won't..." she said making him worried. When a cracking met his ears he snapped his eyes up to the trees and then silenced the company, "We are being watched..." Next thing he knew members of the company were being snatched away. Going for his sword he felt y/n get pulled out of his arms and looked to see a giant spider rolling her into a web. "N..." a sharp sting on his neck silenced him and his sight went blurry before everything went black.

.................................

Waking up you kicked and thrashed in the tight confinements. Whimpering you tried to breath in but there was only a small amount of air. Panicking you were suddenly yanked from the sticky web and into warm strong arms. Smelling the scent of metal and wood you knew who it was instantly and clung to his furs. 

"Shhh. I got you Mizimith. You are safe." Thorin told her in a deep voice as he stroked her web covered hair. When he heard hissing he unsheathed his sword and swiped down the closest spider. Seeing more coming he felt y/n grab her sword from his belt and they both started fighting off the creatures. When elves began coming towards them Thorin pulled his one towards him and looked to see a blond male elf aiming an arrow at his head. 

"Do not think I will not kill you dwarf. It would be my pleasure."

Lowering his sword Thorin growled as they were searched. When y/n was pulled away from him he tensed. 

Keeping your head down you felt as one of the elven guards lifted your chin with their bow and heard the company protest. 

"Half breed. So you still live, pity. I am sure King Thranduil will be displeased to know you have yet again trespassed on his lands..." the elf said.

"He does not own these lands! This isn't his forest!"

SMACK!

Letting out shaky breaths you slowly turned your face back to look at the elf that had struck you. You saw as Thorin was held back along with the rest of the company. 

"Enough. Put them in chains. My father will handle them."

...........................

Coming before the elven king you stiffened and felt fear shake your bones. He looked down at you with just as much hate as he did all those years ago. When he waved his hand you were shoved to the front of the company. You could hear the dwarves protests but you kept your chin high. 

"Some may think you are a unique creation, but I do not see it. I only see an abomination. I knew of your mother and fathers relationship but yet I did not intervene. Had I known that you would result from it I would have went and crushed you under my boot the day you were born..."

"But you didn't. And here I am..." you said, spreading your hands as far as the chains would allow.

"In my lands yet again..." Thranduil said and fumed when he heard her chuckle.

"Your lands? You claim these are your lands and yet you let creatures of Melkor run free through them. You are a coward who hides behind his walls, drinking wine and playing king..." Feeling another sharp slap to your cheek you tasted copper in your mouth and looked back up into his eyes. You heard as Thorin growled and cursed, trying to get to you. 

Seeing the dwarven king straining in his chains Thranduil smirked. Bending down he looked at the girl, "Seems like your mother you too choose to be a dwarfs whore..." Stepping back he whipped at his face to see she had spit blood at him. Seeing the wide eyes of all the dwarves and his guards Thranduil straightened and whipped the blood from his face. "Guards take this thing and teach her some manners. The rest you may lock in the dungeons but leave him with me."

Thorin reached out for his one as she was led away. Feeling his heart rate rise he snapped his eyes back to the king when he heard him talking. He listened t him offer a deal, a way out of here. It came of no surprise when he asked for the starlight gems. He knew he should take the deal but this man had just harmed his one, his Âzyungel. "I would not trust Thranduil, the great king to honor his word should the end of all days be upon us. You who lack all honor! I have seen how you treat your friends, how you treat innocent girls. We came to you once starving, homeless, seeking your help but you turned your back. You turned away from the suffering of my people when the inferno destroyed us! _MAY YOU DIE IN DRAGON FIRE!_ " He yelled.

Coming up to Thorin Thranduil leaned in close, "Do not speak to me of Dragon fire. I know it's wrath and ruin. I have faced the great serpents of the North." he said before groaning and suddenly one side of Thranduil's face becomes burnt, then as he steps back his face returns to it's normal state. "I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen. You are just like him." He says as he makes his way back up to his throne and motions for his guards to grab hold of Thorin. "Stay here if you will, and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in a life of an Elf. I'm patient. I can wait. And in the mean time I will pay your new pet a visit."

Struggling Thorin roared at the elf. "DO NOT TOUCH HER!!" Being dragged away by the guards he was pulled down to the dungeons with the others. Being thrown inside he hurried to the bars and tried to look into the other cells. "Y/n!" he yelled.

"She isn't here lad... guards took er' away..." Gloin said. 

"NO!" Thorin yelled as he rattled the bars. "NOOO!"

........................

 Sitting against the back of his cell with his arms resting on his knees Thorin waited for any word on his one. The story that Beorn had told them of her being beaten by the elves when she was just a child ran through his head and he swallowed hard at the thoughts of what they would do to her now. By Thranduil's words he knew the Elven king hated the idea of her existence more than any other. Hated that the elven bloodline had been mixed with that of a dwarf. When he heard a gaps he stood and hurried to the door to see two elven guards dragging a small body towards him. 

"Oh Mahal..." Bofur said in a soft voice.

Hearing his men's words made Thorin nervous but none more than the look of shame on the blond elf's face and the look of terror on the female's. When the female elf came to his cell and asked for the keys the blond one looked up. 

"Tauriel you know we can not..." Legolas started but was cut off.

"Yes we will. Look at her Legolas, she has suffered enough. Let her be with her love." Tauriel said.

Swallowing Thorin looked back and forth between the two before he saw the one known as Legolas nod and move to open the door. Not wanting to risk the changing their minds Thorin moved back as the door was opened. He watched as the female took y/n from the two other guards and moved her over to him. As soon as she was in his arms Thorin knew something was seriously wrong. Her body was limp and he felt warm wetness cover his hand that was on her back. Shaking with rage Thorin looked at her back. Her tunic had been tore open at the back and red whip marks met his eyes leaving bloody skin. Adjusting her in his arms he glared back up at the blond elf with pure hatred in his eyes. 

"I am sorry. I did not know my father would do that." Legolas said with regret before walking away.

Seeing the female elf hold out a bowl of water with a rag in it Thorin took a shaky breath before taking it and watching her shut the door. Once they were gone Thorin moved back to the bench and slowly lifted y/n's body up before laying her down on it on her stomach. Looking over her back he closed his eyes and felt a pain fill his chest. For once he was happy to be in this cell as the tears began rolling down his cheeks. Kneeling beside the bench he rolled up his sleeves before dipping the rag in the warm water and ringing it out. With a shaking hand he gently brushed y/n's now blood coated hair away from her back and lifted the pieces of tunic to move them aside. Taking a deep breath he dabbed at her back. She whimpered softly in her sleep but did not stir and for that he was grateful. 

By the time he was done the water in the bowl was left red and he could count ten lash marks along her back. Gently laying his fur coat over her he sat down on the floor by her head and stroked her cheek with his knuckles. Dwalin and Balin had tried talking to him but he would not answer, he knew if he did they would be able to hear the sadness in his voice. Time was running out, Durin's day was almost here and they were not struck in here. His Âzyungel had been whipped and he had not been able to do anything about it. All in all things were not looking up.

"We're not gonna reach the mountain are we?" Ori asked.

Frowning Thorin sighed and moved his head closer to his one's. 

"Not stuck in here your not..." 

Snapping his head up at the sound of his friend's voice Thorin managed a smile at Bilbo's hands holding the keys. Lifting y/n into his arms as the door was opened he stepped out and saw as everyone looked at him with sadness. 

"Thorin lad... ya can't carry er'...." Oin started but was silenced by the firm glare of his king.

Not another word was said as they all followed Bilbo down to the cellars. Handing her over to Dwalin just long enough for him to get into the barrel he held his hands out for her. Pulling her into the barrel with him he cradled her head against his chest and arm as they rolled down into the water. As soon as they hit the cold water she woke up with a gasp and tried to move out of his arms. "Don't move dear one. I got you."

"Ahhh it hurts...." you sobbed into his wet tunic. Your back felt like it was on fire. 

Feeling her hands clench at his tunic and pull his chest hair slightly he groaned. "I know. I know." he told her, kissing her head. "We are going to get out of here okay... I need you to hold onto me and keep your head down." feeling her nod he kissed her temple and began floating down stream. 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Getting to the bargeman's house Thorin took the clothes that his daughters offered them and nodded his head. Seeing y/n having a hard time he furrowed his brows and looked to the oldest of the girls. "Do you  have any bandages and perhaps a room more private?" he asked and saw the girl nod quickly and move to grab something out of the lower baskets. When she came back she was holding a roll of white bandages and a folded piece of clothing she motioned them towards a back room that held two beds. 

"This is an extra dress I had, she looks like she could fit it." she said.

"Thank you..." Thorin said and waited for the child's name.

"Sigrid sir." she answered.

"Sigrid." He said and saw her nod before leaving them and shutting the door to give them privacy. Sighing he turned to see y/n pulling at her torn tunic with a pained expression. So far she had not said anything to him and refused to let him look at her back. Walking over he dipped his head and covered her hand with his. She kept her head down and he felt her trembling. "Please let me help you darling." he said in a low voice and felt as a tear hit his hand. When he saw her bite her lip he furrowed his brows. "Talk to me..." he said as her shoulders began to shake.

"You won't want me anymore." you said in a broken whisper. 

 "I will always want you." Thorin said as he cupped her cheek.

"I will be covered in scars..it is not something someone wants to look at." you said with a shake of your head.

Placing his forehead on hers he looked down at her as he grabbed her hand in his. Slowly he guided her hand under his tunic and over his abdomen and chest. He felt her tense and try to pull away her hand but he held strong. Stopping at a long scar along his stomach he moved her fingers over it. "This one I got while fighting in the battle of Moria." Moving his hand up to his chest he let her fingers feel the deep scar over his left right pectoral, "This one was from falling out of a tree when I was a boy. There are plenty more I can assure you." looking down at her he furrowed his brows. "Do my scars make you love me less?"

You kept your hand over his chest, feeling the thick chest hair beneath but it did not help with your doubt, "It's not the same. You are a man..."

"And you are a brave woman. A woman that has fought by my side and been through so much. Mizimith you are so beautiful and kind and smart. My love for you will never fade, most certainly not because of scars." He told her as he pulled her flush agaisnt his body. Smiling he kissed her head, "I love you y/n so please let me help you." he said.

Sighing you slowly looked up into his blue eyes, "Your not supposed to see me unclothed untiul we are married..." you said with a small smile.

Chuckling lowly he moved his hands to her tunic and ripped the remaining fabric from her. "It will be our secret." Dropping the rag to the floor he swallowed hard at the sight of her breasts. "Oh Mahal help me..." he mumbled. 

Blushing feircly you moved your arms to cover yourself when he reached out to stop you. His grip on your wrist was neither tight nor loose and you didn't fight as he slowly pulled them away from your body. Standing still you let him look over your upper half. 

Staring at her breasts Thorin felt his trousers becoming tighter. Moving one of his hands to her he gently caressed the side of her right breast with his knuckles. When he saw her flinch he snapped out of his trance and grabbed the bandage from the bed. "Turn around dear one." he said in a shaky voice. Once she had done what he asked he gently brushed her hair to the side and began wrapping the bandages around her body. Once her wounds had been tended to he helped her slip the dress over her head and pulled it down her body. He laced the bodice loosely so it wouldn't hurt her and then got her to sit on the bed before pulling her wet pants off. The girl had been right the dress fit her well, ending just at her ankles. 

Seeing him smiling you furrowed your brows, "What?"

"Nothing you just look very nice in a dress." he said and saw her blush.

.............................

After they had all been caught by the lake town guards and brought before the master of lake town Thorin had made his speech and talked the Master into helping them. Once again they could fill their bellies and have a bed to sleep in. After eating and drinking you had been pulled to a room to sleep in with the king himself. Helping you into the bed before climbing in himself you curled up in his chest and giggled at the light feeling in your head. "

Hearing her small giggles Thorin chuckled, he knew the lads had given her quite a lot to drink but at least she wasn't in pain. Resting on his elbow he felt her playing with his beard and smiled.

"Your beard is pretty." you said with a smile.

"I think you are a little drunk dear one." he said, amused by his female's words.

"I am not." you said as you stuck your tongue out at him. 

Seeing her tongue he quickly leaned forward to capture it. Moving his free hand to hold the back of her head he held himself above her as he kissed her deeply. He could feel her tense up at first under him. Working his mouth slowly he rolled his own tongue in her mouth and heard a small moan leave her. Satisfied that she was allowing him this pleasure he enveloped her in his arms and kissed her like he had been wanting to for weeks. She stayed curled up under him as his tongue mapped out her mouth, tasting her for the first time. He could taste the mead on her lips and smell the honey soap that still lingered in her hair from Beorn's house. When he needed air he pulled away and peppered her lips with soft kisses. Letting his eyes crack open he looked down at her and smiled. She had her eyes barely open and he saw the redness of her lips and the slightly pink area around her lips where his beard had scratched her. 

"What was that?" you asked in a soft voice. 

Hearing her question Thorin licked his lips, "A lovers kiss...did you like it?" he asked in a deep voice, worried he had pushed her too far. 

Swallowing hard you nodded slowly, "Ca... can you do it again?" you asked a little embarrassed but then saw him smile and felt him cover you once again.

...........................

Waking the next morning Thorin pulled on his tunic that y/n had insisted he take off. Looking down at her he sighed. She was sleeping peacefully in the bed. Seeing the small amount of blood seeping through her dress back he took a deep breath. Already she had endured so much, she had been stabbed and whipped, beaten and starved. He could not endanger her anymore, he would not. It was time for him to be a proper man and protect his one. She would no doubt be furious with him but he would rather her be mad at him forever than dead. Bending down he kissed her cheek and pulled the covers up over her shoulders before leaving the room and going to fight a dragon. 

..........................

Letting out a small cough at some of the smoke still filling your lungs you nodded in thanks to Fili as he helped lift you into the small boat. Taking a seat in the middle you shivered as Bofur and the others began rowing you all towards Erebor. You stayed curled up the whole ride, thinking hard on why Thorin had left you. Fili and Kili had assured you it was because he was trying to protect you but you still felt betrayed. Looking up as the mountain came closer you took Oin's hand and hopped out of the boat to follow them all inside. Your hands shook with nerves as you looked around at your father's home, having believed you would never enter. Everywhere there was details, carved stone and rivers of gold running through the walls. Before long you had fallen behind and didn't know where everyone was. Shrinking up you swallowed hard at the eerie feeling inside you. Something about this place felt odd and you weren't sure you belonged here. Not wanting to go anywhere you weren't supposed to you walked over to a broken pillar and sat down. 

You had been here for almost an hour when you heard your voice being called. Looking up you saw Thorin making his way over to you. He looked different now, dressed in fine clothes and thick furs with a crown on his head you tried to steady your breathing, "T..thorin?" you asked in a small voice. 

Walking over to his woman Thorin smiled proudly and embraced her in his arms. "There you are my precious jewel." he said in a deep voice. Pulling back he looked her over, her clothes were covered in soot along with her cheek. "My treasure you are filthy come let us get you cleaned up." 

..........................

Sitting on the edge of the throne you listened as the man you now knew was not your Thorin yelled at his friends. Two days you all had been in the mountain and already it had changed your love. He was hard and cold, no longer caring for the people in his company. He forced them to look for the Arkenstone night and day. All of them even Bilbo, but not you. No you had become another thing he owned, another piece of treasure. He praised you, calling you his 'precious jewel'. He dressed you in fine silks and heavy jewelry, perching you on his lap and petting your hair, that now had more beads and gems braided in it. Overall they made you feel wore down and confined but you would not object. Not again. Once before you had asked the king to remove some and he yelled at you, calling you ungrateful of his gifts. When you fell silent and dropped your head he had stopped and only placed a kiss to your hair. 

Flinching when he roared out and threw something across the room you tried to even out your breathing. 

"FIND IT!" He yelled before everyone cleared out of the room.

Left alone with him again you kept your head down as he made his way over to you. He seemed to stalk you for sometime before he stopped. 

"Come my treasure." he said.

Looking up for a moment you saw his hand held out for you and stood before making your way over to him. Taking his hand you felt him lead you down the halls and up stairs. You trembled slightly at the darkness but felt his grip on your hand tighten and hurried to keep up. Seeing a large wooden door with gems and gold come up you furrowed your brows and watched as Thorin pulled out a key and opened the door. There was a small amount of light coming from the room and when he lead you inside you saw it came from a lit fireplace. The room it's self was huge, bigger than your whole house. There was a large sitting area in front of the fire with couches and tables. A open doorway led to what you guessed was a bathroom and in the far corner was a huge bed. It seemed to be carved from the stone it's self and was covered in furs and blankets. As you were looking around you heard the door shut and spun around to look at him. He was staring at you with a look you had never seen before, a look that made you afraid of the man you loved. When he slowly began to walk towards a table you watched as he poured himself a goblet of what you guessed was wine. 

Taking a large gulp of the wine Thorin let out a long sigh before taking slow steps towards his woman. She had not moved since they had entered the room and it caused him to tilt his head. Cupping her chin he raised her eyes to his, "You are afraid... why?"

Swallowing the knot in your throat you looked into his cold grey eyes and tried to hold back your tears, "Because you are not you..." A dark scoff made you stop and you watched as he dropped your chin and paced the room, downing his wine. 

"Then who may I ask am I?" Thorin asked with a raise of his brows. When she said nothing he chuckled, "I am Thorin son of Thrain and rightful king."

"I didn't say you weren't you just..." you stopped short and heard his pacing stop.

"What, I am just what..." He asked in a deep voice.

"Scaring me..." you whispered as a tear made it's way out of the corner of your eye.

Hearing this Thorin furrowed his brows and moved over to her. Stroking her cheek he looked down at her, "I do not want you to be frightened of me. Not you, not my woman..." Lifting her chin he pressed his lips to hers. Before long he had snaked his arm around her to hold her flush to him and tried to roll his tongue into her mouth. He could feel her tense in his arms  when he pulled her middle closer to his hard member and pulled back only enough to lift the goblet of wine to her lips, "Drink my jewel, let it help calm you." 

Seeing his hard eyes watching you you parted your lips and let him pour the dry wine into your mouth. When you had had enough you went to pull away but he only kept it pressed to your lips, forcing you to drink more. 

When it was empty Thorin tossed the goblet aside and pushed his lips back to hers. With the aged wine's help he felt her loosen up a bit and held her tight in his arms while his tongue explored her mouth. 

You could feel Thorin holding you and the press of his hard manhood at your naval. When he began backing you up you stumbled a bit at he slight lightness in your head. Falling backwards you looked to the side to see he had laid you in the bed. Sighing when his mouth went to your neck you blinked slowly. His lips felt good on your skin but this just wasn't right. When his hand pushed it's way under your skirts and up your thigh you gasped and sobered up. "Thorin no..." you said in a light voice but he didn't stop. When his fingers tried to push away your undergarments you felt fear fill you. "Thorin Stop!" you yelled and pushed him away from you. 

Stumbling back Thorin moved his fingers to his cheek and felt the slight sting where her nails had scratched him. Growling he glared at her to see her sitting up on the bed and looking at him with furrowed brows. "What is your problem now woman!"

Whimpering at his harsh voice you curled up but kept your eyes on him. "I... we can't... we're not married..." you said in a shaky voice but saw him chuckle.

"Married?! Did you actually think I was going to marry you? That I would taint the Durin line with a half breed!?" He yelled in a mocking manner.

Shocked you felt your lip begin to tremble, "But you..." you started and brought your hand up to your courting braid.

Marching over he grabbed the bead at the end of her hair and ripped it out, tossing it behind him to the floor. "It was a lie. A means to make you believe me. You were a toy y/n. A means of entertainment while we were on the road. And now I don't need you anymore, I was going to make you my personal whore but you can't even do that right."

Crying now you looked down at your lap and felt your shoulders shake. 

Scoffing he shook his head at her tears, "You are pathetic... do something useful and get out of my mountain." he snarled before making his way out of the room. 

...............................

Sitting on the bed in shock you felt your heart breaking in two. Your worst nightmare had just been confirmed and now you didn't know what to do. Slowly you brought your shaking hand up to your hair and pulled out the beads and gems that embellished it. Lifting the the jewelry from your body you stood and placed it on the table before stepping out of the room. Stumbling down the halls you slowly opened one of the doors and walked over to the wardrobe to find something else to wear. Settling for a pair of black trousers and a red grey tunic you rolled the pants up and tucked the legs into your boots. They were extremely large on you but you didn't care. Walking down the halls you made your way towards the main entrance and found everyone else there. As soon as they saw you they ran over but you didn't stop walking. 

"Y/n where are you going? You can't go out there, there's a war going on. You'll be killed..." Kili said.

Feeling another tear roll down your cheek you kept your eyes down and nodded. "I know..." you said in a emotionless voice. Feeling someone grab your arms you were spun around and looked to the clothes to know it was Dwalin.

Grabbing her arms Dwalin looked over his soon to be queen but noticed imminently that something was off. Looking at her hair he saw the courting braid that had been in her hair for months now pulled apart and the bead gone. Only dwarven men were allowed to touch their one's hair and he knew as soon as he saw it what must have happened. Closing his eyes he touched his forehead to hers, "I am so sorry lass." he said in a low voice. 

Hearing the warrior's words everyone else looked and gasps began to fill the room. Never before had a courtship been broken off. One's were special and rare, meant to be forever. For their king to have done this to her, it was killing her. 

Being shaken with sobs again you nodded and gently pulled away from a man you had come to call friend. Keeping your head down you swallowed hard, "Thank you for being m...my friends." you whimpered before going to the overlook and climbing over. Getting to the ground you looked around to see Dwarves, elves, men and orcs all fighting. Looking over you saw a dead elf laying on the ground and walked over to grab the sword from his hand. Feeling the blade in your hand you let out a shaky breath. Closing your eyes you allowed all the pain and anger fill you. Snapping your eyes open you gripped the hilt tighter and charged at he closest orc.


	11. Chapter 11

Standing in the room alone Thorin looked at the golden floor around him, closing his eyes and shaking his head at the voices going through his head. _"You sit here with a crown upon your head... and yet you are lesser now than you have ever been"_  Dwalin's voice says. "A treasure such as this cannot be counted in lives lost. "  
_"...A sickness lies upon that treasure horde."_  
_"The blind ambition of a Mountain King."_  AM I NOT THE KING?! This gold is ours and ours alone. Treasure hoard. I will not part with a single coin.  
_"He cannot see beyond his own desire!"_ As if I were some lowly dwarf lord... Thorin Oakenshield.  
**"** _A sickness which drove your grandfather mad._ ** _"_  **Oakenshield.  
_"This is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror!"_  
"I am not my grandfather." Thorin mumbles as he begins to come to his senses _  
"You are the heir to the throne of Durin."_  
_**"** They are dying out there." _  
_**"** Take back Erebor, Take back your homeland."_  
_**"** You are changed, Thorin!"_ I am not my grandfather.I am not my grandfather.  
Thorin begins hallucinating as he sees Smaug swimming underneath him in the gold as well as himself sinking in the molten gold.  _  
_**"** This treasure will be your death!"  
_"You scare me..."_ y/n's voice whimpers. _"You were a toy! Whore! Pathetic!"_ Thorin, horrified, sees himself sinking further into the gold and listens as he hears his one's cries, sees her heartbreak. Then suddenly he comes to his senses and casts his crown aside. Breathing in deeply his breath hitches in his throat before he runs towards the king's chambers. 

Bursting through the door he looked around hoping to see his one sitting on the bed still but there was nothing. Feeling the knot in his throat he stumbles towards the table to see a pile of gold and jewels on it. Dropping his head he sees the courting bead at his feet and bends down to lift in into his hand. "amrâlimê?" he chokes out as a tear fall from his eye. Raising his eyes to the bed the scene played before his eyes. He saw as he tried to force himself on her. How she cried and shook with the pain he caused her. Everything she feared, he had just brought it to light. Fearing she had went out over the wall he ran towards the others, praying beyond hope she was with them. 

As soon as he got close enough he saw Kili marching towards him.

"I will not hide behind a wall of stone while others fight our battles for us!!" Kili yells as he comes to stand before his uncle. "It is not in my blood, Thorin." he says more softer.

Smiling at his nephews braveness Thorin nods "No, it is not. We are sons of Durin. And Durin's folk do not flee from a fight." He and Kili smile at each other before they touch foreheads together and walk over to the rest of the company "I have no right to ask this of any of you... but will you follow me...one last time?" Seeing them raise their weapons he nods and then looks them over to see his y/n not among them. "Y/n?"

"She went over the wall Uncle. We tried to stop her..." Fili said before lowering his head. 

Letting out a shaky breath he nodded before going to walk away when he was stopped.

"Thorin..." Balin said. When he saw his king turn to him he held up a mithril vest, "Bilbo left this, said you may need it for when you came around..."

At a lost for words Thorin took the vest and slipped it over his head. Nodding to his friends he led them all to war, like the king he was.

..................................

Out on the battlefield you swung your sword with all your strength, killing orc after orc. When you saw a large orc running towards the elven king you took a deep breath before raising the blade over your head and throwing it into the ridding orc.

Surprised Thranduil looked up front he dead orc that had meant to kill him from behind and saw the half breed standing there. Shocked he furrowed his brows before she ran by, grabbing the sword and getting back to the fight.

...................................

Thorin charged out at the orcs, killing whatever one was closest at the time. He looked on through the caous for y/n, for any sight of her but saw none. When he heard his cousin's voice he looked over to see Dain smashing the head of an orc in with his hammer. "DAIN!" Running over he tried to catch his breath.

"Thorin! Hey cousin what took ya so long?" Dain asked with a smirk. "There are too many of these buggers Thorin. I hope ya have a plan..."

Looking up towards Ravenhill Thorin nodded, "Aye. I am going to take out their leader."

"Azog?" Dain said. 

"I'm gonna kill the piece of filth." Thorin growled as he mounted the ram and kicked it on towards the pale orc. Riding up the hill with Dwalin, Fili and Kili behind him he killed the oncoming orcs. When they got to the top he jumped from his ram and began attacking. Blog and a group of others were quick to charge at them and the group was quickly separated. Fighting the closest orc Thorin halted after he killed the last of the orcs near him. Hearing a pained cry he snapped his head in the direction and saw as y/n took on Blog. His breath caught in his throat when she was thrown back by a hit of his hammer. Running towards her he was stopped by a group of orcs running on the ice. He fought with all his might to get to her but he could only watch in horror as she was kicked and thrown by the spawn of Azog. Before long Azog himself came on the Ice. Hearing the pale orc call out something to his son he gasped when y/n's body was flung through the air and slid across the ice towards them. The king couldn't breath, he couldn't move as the orc lifted his love from the ice by her hair. 

.............................

The world spun as you were lifted off the ice. Gasping out a cry at the pain in your scalp you looked to see Azog holding you up and snearing in your face. Spinning you around you were met with the face you never thought you would see again. "Th..thor..." A searing pain stopped you short and you saw terror flash over the king's eyes as your world began to get hazy. 

Seeing the blade sticking out of y/n's chest Thorin couldn't breath. Watching the orc pull it out he choked out a breath when she was tossed down into the frozen river below. "Y...N.... no...NOOOOOO!" Filled with rage he charged towards the orc. Dodging when Azog swung his ball and chain he swiped at his back and then leg. Again and again he dodged the block, letting it's weight wear Azog out. Soon one of it's heavy hits broke the ice making it unsteady. Falling Thorin stood back up but had his feet knocked out from under him by the block and had to quickly roll to get out of it's way. Acting fast he ran towards Azog and cut his leg open. Jumping back he watched as the rock became stuck in the ice and Azog pulled at it. Distracted by the eagles Thorin tossed him his bolder and stepped off the ice, un-leveling it. Watching as the orc fell into the water he stared down as he floated under him. Suddenly Azog's blade pierced through the ice and into his foot. Screaming out in pain he was thrown to his back as Azog broke through the Ice and aimed to kill him. Holding his sword in place he blocked the pale orc's attack. Struggling to hold the sword Thorin glanced down to see the bright sliver of the mithril shining under his tunic and glared at the orc before moving his sword away. The breath was knocked out of him by the hard blow but the blade simply slide to the ice beside him and gave him the chance to run his own sword through Azog's chest. Rolling over on top of the filth he shoved his sword down into Azog's body and into the ice. Finally he got to watch as the life left the monster's eyes. 

Remembering y/n Thorin ran as fast as he could down the side of the frozen falls and down to where y/n had been thrown. Getting down he looked over to see Bilbo trying to get to a body in the broken up icy water. The king wasted no time in jumping into the freezing water and swimming over to his one. The cold water felt like needles hitting his skin but he didn't pay it no mind. Wrapping his arm around her he pulled her over to the rocky shore. Laying her down on the stones he saw her chest bleeding. Shaking his head he pressed down on the wound "Bilbo...help...go get help." he said and saw the crying hobbit nod and run away. Looking up at her face he saw her left eye was swollen shut and bruises and cuts covered her beautiful face. She was shaking so much he could feel it and her lips were covered in blood. She had been hurt from stopping Blog when he went to come for him. Feeling his lip tremble he looked down at her, "Why? Why would you do that?" He asked in a broken voice. 

Choking on the blood you swallowed hard before looking up at him, seeing his bright blue eyes your one eye filled with tears, knowing this was Thorin. "Ju..st because your love was a l..lie...doesn't m..m.mmean mine wa..sss..." you said in a stuttering voice. 

Sobbing out Thorin shook his head, "It wasn't. It wasn't a lie...I love you. I love you y/n. I am so sorry." he cried. When she began coughing up more blood and closed her eye he panicked and moved to hold her in his arms. "Don't leave me amrâlimê... Please...Stay with me... " he sobbed. Her shaking was slowing and he felt fear fill him. "HELP!!" Rocking her limp body in his arms he pressed his lips to her bloody forehead. "Mahal please... I will do anything! Please don't take her from me! Take me instead..." He yelled out to the skies. 

"Shhh..."

Snapping his head he looked in front of him to see a woman, an elven woman. And beside her a dwarf man with burns covering the left side of his face. They both glowed with light and Thorin watched as the woman slowly moved her hand to y/n's cheek. Trembling he watched silently with tears rolling from his eyes as the female looked down at y/n and a bright tear fell from her eye. She whispered words Thorin did not know before placing her hand over y/n's heart it took only seconds before y/n took in a deep breath. Looking at his one's face he saw her eyes closed but she was alive. Crying Thorin looked back up at the woman to see her and the dwarf standing before him, both looking down at their daughter with love. "Thank you..." Thorin choked out and saw them both bow their heads before the male took his wife's hand and they walked away towards the sun, disappearing into the light. Hearing voices in the distance Thorin stared down at his one and let out heavy breaths as exhaustion and blood loss from his own wounds took over him. With his love in his arms he laid on the rocks and then everything went black.

..............................

Waking up Thorin groaned and let out a cough at he dryness of his mouth. Feeling something get pressed to his lips he felt water and quickly began drinking. Once he had had his fill he nodded and the glass was pulled away. Letting his eyes flutter open he looked up to see his sister there. "D..dis..." he said in a still hoarse voice. 

"You are lucky you almost died or I would kill you myself." she said with a glare. "You let my boys go off to war, you endangered my babies..."

"Are they well?" he asked.

Letting out a sigh she nodded, "Aye they are resting, Kili has a pretty nasty gash on his stomach and Fili has a broken leg and many ribs but they will live." Chuckling she raised her brows, "Truth be told I think Kili is enjoying the attention from that elven maid, she has not left his side."

Smiling Thorin's eyes shot back to his sister, "Y/n? Where is she?" When he saw his sister confused he swallowed hard, "The woman, she is a half breed. Half elf, half dwarf."

Frowning Dis looked down and heard her brother begin to panic. Looking up she cupped his cheek. "Shh, it's okay she is alive... With everyone from the company busy or bed ridden Dain took up command until you were back on your feet.... you have been out for three days..."

"Where is she Dis? Where is my one?"

"She is your one?" Dis asked shocked by the news.

"Aye, She is my Âzyungel. Now where is she?"

Knotting her brows Dis looked her brother in the eyes, "Dain made her leave..."

The veins in Thorin's forehead stuck out as he tried to get out of bed. Shoving furs and blankets from him he felt his sister try to calm him down.

"Thorin calm down... The hobbit, Bilbo, he tried to tell everyone she was your love but..."

"But what Dis?" Thorin asked as he moved to stand. He was finding it hard to do with the bandages wrapping his foot and sides. 

"No one believed him." she said with a sigh.

Turning he looked back at his sister to see her saddened expression.

"... Dain refused to believe you would love a half breed. He said something about his father, something about him shunning her..."

"Nain didn't shun her, Nain killed her mother and father and tried to kill her when she was a small child." Thorin said in a low voice as he hobbled over to grab a pair of trousers.

Furrowing her brows Dis sighed, "He wanted to kill her, Dain. But Gandalf said if anyone touched her he would kill them. Scared Dain enough so he told her to leave and that she wasn't allowed back..."

"These are not his halls to control!" Thorin yelled now enraged by someone threatening his love. 

"Thorin there is something else..." Dis said with a sad voice. When she saw him look at her she took a deep breath, "This girl, y/n... she is still very injured. Thranduil helped to heal her as much as he could but when Dain kicked her out she could barely stand. I knew something was wrong but I could do nothing."

Pulling on a tunic Thorin knotted his brows, "Thranduil?" he mumbled to himself as he limped over to his boots and hissed as he slid his injured foot into them. "Which way did she go?"

"She went south." Dis said as she went to help her brother. 

Nodding Thorin looked to his sister, "I need you to keep everyone busy while I go get her. Let everyone think I am still in bed."

"what are you going to do with Dain when you get back?" Dis asked.

Standing tall Thorin smiled, "Introduce him to his queen."

.............................

Sneaking out of the mountain wasn't that hard with it being night and everything going on. Stealing a horse turned out to be a bit harder. Once he had managed to mount the animal he kicked it in a run towards the forest where she lived. It wasn't hard for him to recall where the cabin was but when he came across it he was surprised to see the door partially opened. Fearing the worst he jumped down from the horse, cursing at his foot. Limping over as fast as he could he slowly pushed open the door to the small house. It was dark inside and cold as it was outside. Seeing a candle on the table he went over and lit it to give the room light. Holding it up he looked around the home and saw a very simple kitchen and a small table with three chairs around it. When he noticed a door across the room that was closed he limped over and opened it. It was a little warmer in there, the fireplace having dying coals inside. Moving the candle around he shinned the light to a corner and saw a small cot close to the floor with a body on it. Hobbling over quickly he knelled down and lifted the many covers to see his y/n. Her eyes were closed and her body was shivering. The swelling around her eye had went down and now a dark bruise covered most of her face. But when he saw her pale lips and sweat covered forehead he furrowed his brows. Sitting the candle on the floor beside the cot he saw an empty wooden cup that had been knocked over. She had been here for days, alone. Feeling her forehead he knew she had a fever, most likely from infection. Rolling her from her side to her back she did not wake up and it was then he saw the still bloody and filth covered clothes she had had on during the war. Shaking her shoulder he called out her name but she did not awaken. She needed proper help now. Filled with fear Thorin moved his arms under her knees and neck to lift her up. Fighting to stand he carried her out of the house and lifted her onto the horse. Getting on behind her he held her tight to his chest as he made a dash back to the mountain. 

...........................

Arriving at the mountain he rode the horse straight into the halls. When he saw Dain coming running he removed his hood and glared at his cousin. Many other looked on in shock at the king they all thought to be bed ridden. Getting down from the horse he cradled y/n's covered form in his arms and made his way back to his chambers. 

"Thorin? Thorin wait.." Dain called after him. 

Looking when Dain grabbed his arm he watched as Dain moved to pull away the blankets covering the body in his arms. When he saw y/n he was shocked and looked up at Thorin. 

"I.. I didn't kno..." 

"You were told, You just didn't want to believe. I want the best healer we have to come with me!" Thorin yelled out before snatching y/n away and going for his rooms. Throwing open the doors he saw hsi sister hurry over and look shocked when he moved to lay y/n down on his bed. Pulling away the covers he saw Dis's hands helping him and nodded to her in thanks. When he heard someone behind them he turned to see the elven female Tauriel there. Furrowing his brows he saw her pull out a bag. 

"I came to help her." 

Nodding Thorin allowed the woman to look at his one. Sitting by her head he watched as Tauriel began cutting away her clothes. Adverting his eyes from her nude body he looked down at her face and pet her dirty hair. 

Shaking her head Tauriel looked up to the dwarven king. "Her wounds are infected. Is there anyway she can get bathed, I need to clean her wounds before I can treat them."

"Of course. I will call someone to draw..." Dis started but was cut off by Thorin lifting her up and limping towards the bathroom. 

"No need." he said as he kicked off his boots and lifted his tunic from his head. Walking over he kicked open the door and limped over to the large steaming spring in the room. Climbing the stairs he stepped into the water, hissing as his foot made contact with the water. Feeling her twitch in his arms he stepped down till her body was covered by the water. Taking the soap and rag from Dis before the two women left him alone with his one he began washing her body of all the dirt and dried blood. He tried not to stare too much at her body, knowing he was not suppose to see it yet. She would flinch and whimper lightly every so often when he had to wash over a gash or dark bruise but other than that she stayed asleep. Moving to her hair he took great care cleaning the long strands, feeling a pain in his chest when he touched the chunk of hair that had held his courting braid. Sighing he held her close to his chest as he worked, cleaning her face was his thumb in gentle strokes.

Once he was done he called for Dis and they helped him wrap her in a towel and lay her back on the bed. Leaving her side only to change into dry clothes he came back to see them dressing her in one of his tunics and covering her body with the furs. 

Turning to the king Tauriel nodded, "She will heal well now. She needs plenty of rest but when she wakes you need to feed her, she is very malnourished. If you need me I will be with Kili." 

Nodding Thorin thanked her and watched as Dis smiled at her. 

"I am going to go see Fili. I will get someone to bring up some food as well. " Dis said as she moved to kiss his cheek and smiled down at the woman in her brothers bed. "I am excited to meet my new sister." she said before leaving.

Looking back at the bed Thorin swallowed hard before limping over to crawl into bed beside her. Holding her hand in his he brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles, "I will work everyday to make up what I have done to you amrâlimê." He mumbled before laying his head above hers and closing his eyes as a tear rolled to his cheek.


	12. Chapter 12

Thorin could only doze on and off, too afraid he would be asleep when his love awoke for the first time. One of the times he had woke up he sighed and went to roll to his back when he heard a whimper. Stiffening he looked to see her face contorting into one of pain. When she began to cough he quickly reached to his nightstand for the mug of water. Pressing it to her lips he saw her flinch but moved to hold her the back of her head in his hand and helped her drink some before she tuned her head and he sat it back on the table. Watching her eyes try to flutter open he forced a small smile, "Hello dear one..." he said and moved to cup her cheek when she flinched away from him. Stunned he furrowed his brows and pulled his hand back. Seeing her try and sit up he tried to hold her down, "Darling do not..."

"No. You don't get to call me that or anything else." you said in a hoarse voice. Feeling your eyes water up you shoved away his hand hard and let out a cry at the pain in your chest. Curling up you held your hand over the burning area and closed your eyes tight. When you felt his hands try and sooth you you shoved him away. "No...don't touch me... just leave me alone..." you whimpered. 

Seeing the tears steaming down her face made his heart ache. "Please y/n...just let me explain..."

Pushing through the pain you tried to get around him to get out of the bed you remembered sitting in when your heart was broken. "Let you explain what Thorin? How you used me? How everything was a lie?" Rubbing away your tears with one hand you lost your balance and started to fall towards the stone floor when strong arms caught you.

Pulling her back to his chest he heard her cry out and gently laid her against his bare chest. "It wasn't a lie..." Feeling her try and get up he held her tighter and lowered his head to her neck, "Stop before you tare your stitches... Please just let me explain and then if you still hate me I will leave, I promise." He felt her shoulders shaking as she cried but she stopped fighting him. Closing his eyes he breathed in a big wiff of her scent before starting. "My love for you was not a lie y/n. I do love you more than you will ever know. What I told you in this room before was a lie and because of that I know I hurt you and I am so sorry. Like my grandfather before I was weak and I fell for the lust of gold, under the spell of the arkenstone. I pushed away those who followed me and those I cared for, I pushed away my one for the second time. In doing that I told you things that I knew would hurt you the most, things that I will hate myself for for the rest of my days..." Feeling her tears fall to his arms he took in a shaky breath as his own eyes began to water. "I know I do not deserve your forgiveness y/n nor your love but I would beg you to let me spend everyday making it up to you. Let me show you how truly sorry I am and how much you mean to me." he finished. 

Thinking over his words you bit your lip as it quivered, "You are a king Thorin. Dwarves from all over are on their way to come kneel before you, I will not be cause for them to question you... no one will want to see me beside you...no one will want a half breed heir..."

Furrowing his brows he took in deep breaths, "Did Dain tell you this?" When he heard no response he growled. "You will be their queen, they will accept it because I say they will. They will bow before you and when we have a child they will one day rule as well."

Closing your eyes you sniffled, "You do not know if I will be able to provide an heir..."

"I do because I have seen it." he told her. Nuzzling his nose into her neck he breathed deeply. "I saw you, sitting in this bed, holding our newborn babe." Pressing a light kiss to her jaw he moved one of his hands up to stroke her cheek, "I love you y/n. And I will love our children. I will do anything to be with you even if I have to deny the throne to do it." 

Turning  your head you looked at him with furrowed brows, seeing him serious you knew he truly did love you. Leaning in closer to him you felt your lips brush his, "Men lananubukhs me, Melhekhul" you mumbled softly. 

Overwhelmed with joy Thorin smiled before claiming her lips with his own. He was gentle and slow, just letting his lips linger over hers for some time. Cupping her jaw he ran his thumb over her cheek in soft circles before pulling back and pressing one more kiss to her lips. Looking down he saw her eyes closed and felt her leaning more into his chest. "You need more rest but first you must eat something." he told her in a deep voice before easing out from behind her and walking over to grab the plate of food that had been left. Moving it to the side table he lifted a piece of bread and smeared a small amount of honey on it. "Beorn sent this for you. Said it had healing herbs in it and if he found out it had not been given to you he would eat the one responsible." he told her as he leaned down to fed it to her. 

Smiling you chewed the piece, "He knows me well.." 

Feeding her little by little he saw her grow very tired. "Sleep my dearest one I must attend to some matters..." he told her as he went to stand. Feeling her grab his finger he stopped and looked down to see her eyes barely open.

"Can you stay until I am asleep?" you asked in a light voice. 

Smiling he eased himself back down beside her and curled her into his side. Her fingers twirled his chest hair slowly and he listened to her breathing become deeper until her fingers stopped. Pulling back he saw she was now sleeping peacefully and smiled. Kissing her forehead he leaned up and groaned a little at his sore body as he pulled on his clothes. Once he was dressed he looked back at her to see her still sleeping. Sighing he smirked at the thought of what was about to happen and limped out of his chambers. Seeing two guards standing watch at the end of the hall he cleared his throat and saw them straighten, "No one except my sister her sons and I are allowed down this hall unless I say so personally." he said in a deep voice.

"Aye my king." they both responded.

Nodding he walked away and towards the council room where he knew everyone was at. Entering the room he saw everyone's eyes snap to him and watched them become tense. Seeing Dain at the head of the table he walked over and looked down at him before them male got up without another word and moved to the next empty seat. Sitting down Thorin lifted his chin and looked over the table. There were only a few faces he did not know but most he did, Dis, Balin, Gloin, Dwalin and Bard all sat around the table smiling at him. Raising his brows Dis smiled her cunning smile she had learned from their mother and looked at him before looking to Dain. 

"I was just telling everyone how y/n is recovering" Dis said as she looked at Dain daring him and the lords from the Iron hills to speak up.

Seeing his sister's play he nodded, "Aye, she has awoken and is healing well..."

"I didn't know..." Dain started making Thorin grit his teeth.

"You were told. By Bilbo and the others in the company she was my one..." Thorin growled.

"They were found on the battlefield together." Dwalin said.

 "Damnit Thorin she didn't bare yer braid, didn't think she meant nothin' to ya. Just thought she was a lay..."

"My whore?" Thorin dared in a quiet voice making Dain roll his eyes. 

"She is a half breed Thorin, an omen..."

Slamming his fist on the table he felt it shake, "SHE IS YOUR QUEEN!" he roared making everyone go silent. "Allow me to make this clear to everyone and you would be wise to spread the word. That woman in there is my one. She is my Kurdu. Aye she is half dwarf, half elf but that makes no difference. She will be Queen and she will rule beside me until the end of my days as my wife. And let it be known that if anyone should try and come in the way of that, or try to cause her harm I will have them shaved and beheaded." Seeing the other lords shocked he leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath. "Dain, I would speak with you alone." he said before everyone else cleared the room. 

Looking over at his cousin he dipped his head. "I can not thank you enough for coming to our aid when we called. The war would not have been won without you and your men.... I am not asking you this as your king but as your cousin, as your kin, let the past die." Seeing the red head go to speak up he raised his hand, "Your father didn't shun her Dain. Nain was informed by an elven male that she existed...."

Thorin sat in the room with his cousin for the next hour explaining all that had happened with y/n and her parents. He knew it was not easy to hear, as a son you always respected your father and trusted his word. Telling Dain that his father had lied to him was not an easy task. When everything was done Thorin sat and watched as the male took it all in and sighed. 

"Ya love er'." Dain said softly.

Nodding Thorin smiled, "Very much."

"I would like ta apologize ta the lass..."

"Maybe at a later time. She is still resting and I do not want her pushing herself too much."  Thorin told him.

Chuckling Dain nodded, "Ya will make a great husband Thorin.... I think it is bout time I get back one' ta my own woman... She is bout ready ta pop. Ya best get ta makin' some little ones here soon, I'm already one ahead of ya." he said with a wink.

Laughing Thorin looked down, "I think it will be a while for that." Standing he embraced his cousin in a hug, "Thank you Dain."

"Still think I coulda been a better king than ya..." Dain said with a grin.

Chuckling Thorin shook his head, "Get out." 

.................................

Ten weeks later and everything was moving surprisingly well. Dain had asked a few of his men that had no wives to stay behind and help with the rebuilding of Erabor and Dale along with the men of laketown and the dwarves coming in from the other lands. Thorin had given the people of laketown homes in the mountain until Dale could be rebuilt and he and Thranduil had even sat down and came to an agreement of trade between the two kingdoms again. The arkenstone had been destroyed so it would never again threaten his family. 

Now being able to walk almost normal again Thorin made his way towards the royal kitchen area. Fili and Kili had come running into the throne room telling him how their mother and auntie had gone mad. Getting to the large door he furrowed his brows when he heard laughing coming from the room. While healing his soon bride to be and his sister had become very close, almost inseparable. It warmed his heart to see y/n smiling and laughing with her family and he could only imagine what the two had gotten into now. Pushing down on the knob he opened the door to see something that made his jaw drop. The once clean room was covered in flour. leaving the air dusty. 

"Oi you two best stop!" 

Hearing his friends voice he looked over to see his best friend Dwalin taking cover behind a table, covered in white dust and dough. As soon as he met his eyes Dwalin stood and ran over to him, ducking as a glob of dough was thrown towards him. "What in Durin's name is going on here?" he asked.

Panting he looked at his friend and king and shook his head, "They've gone crazy. Both of em' are drunk off their asses. Found em' in here with an almost empty bottle of wine and tried to take it from them and that's when they started throwing stuff at me." When the two women began laughing from across the kitchen Dwalin growled, "Ya two are worst than a bunch of dwarflins'!"

Trying not to laugh at his cousins angry flour covered face Thorin patted his arm. "I'll handle this, you wait here." Standing straight Thorin began marching over to the counter that the giggling was coming from. Hearing a loud 'shh' he raised his brow. "Now don't you think you both are a little old to be playing with your food." he asked as he got behind the counter and looked down at the two women sitting on the floor covered in flour and who knows what else. He now saw two empty bottles laying on the floor by their skirts and shook his head. 

"Oh come on now Thorin we..we're just havin' some fun..." Dis giggled. 

Looking over at his one he saw her face spotted with flour and smashed berries. See was smiling widely and giggling as she went to sip from the third wine bottle. Sighing he bent down to take the bottle, "I think you have had enough my love.." he said but she quickly snatched it away.

"You leave us alone Thorin!" His sister yelled as she swished her head to look back at y/n. "He doesn't know how to have fun...never has..."

Frowning you stood and stumbled over to Thorin. 

Catching his bride before she could fall he saw her smiling up at him. 

"Thorin... as your wife..." hick-up "... I am telling you that you need to have fun.." you said.

Rolling his eyes he wrapped his arms around her, "Come on darling lets get you back to the room..."

"Thorin?" you said in a soft voice and saw him look back at you. Giggling you licked your lips, "Will you try my pie?" you smiled.

Going to say something he was cut off by her hand smashing food over his face and into his mouth. Stunned he didn't move at first only stood there as both women started laughing hysterically. Swallowing what food was in his mouth he took a deep breath. Hearing Dwalin chuckle from the door he slowly brought his hand up and whipped off his face. Looking down he saw the blue pie filling covering her hand and her smiling. 

"What ya think?" you asked before falling out laughing. Seeing your soon to be husband and king under the mountain's face covered in blackberry was just too much. When he sighed loudly and looked down at you you couldn't help from being a little afraid, curling up with Dis on the floor. 

Seeing the small amount of fear on her face Thorin bit his tongue and scooped up some of the pie into his own hand, "I think it taste amazing dear one, here why don't you try some." he said before chunking the desert at her, watching as she ducked just in time and it hit his sister against her neck and chest. 

Gasping out Dis glared at her brother before grabbing the bowl of eggs. 

Seeing this Thorin began backing up, "Now sister... this is not lady li..." Hearing the egg crack against his head he felt it running down his hair. "Fine have it your way. Dwalin! We are at war!"

Smirking you grabbed a egg and threw it towards him as he went to run behind the counter. Flour, Berries, eggs, and anything the four of you could get your hands on was thrown through the air. Dumping the bowl of Ice water over the counter you heard the men let out surprised gasps before they began bickering about how they were loosing a battle to two women. 

Before long you all had had enough and declared a truce. You giggled as Thorin slipped and slid on the food covered stone floor. Sitting down beside you and Dwalin sitting beside Dis the four of you ate the remaining of the pie, laughing like small children. Once Dwalin had lifted Dis up and helped her to her chambers it was only you and Thorin left. Resting your head on Thorin's shoulder you sighed.

Glancing over at his bride to be Thorin smiled. Holding out some of the pie for her to eat he saw her chuckle before leaning over and licking at his berry smeared cheek. Swallowing hard he leaned over to capture her lips in a deep kiss. Tasting the berries on her lips he groaned in need and had to soon pull back to let out a deep breath, "Two more days my love." he told her. 

Feeling love fill you you grinned, "I think it is going to take two days to get all this flour out of your hair." you giggled making him chuckle. 

Nodding he lifted a lock of his matted hair, "Aye.... you and my sister are not allowed to cook together anymore without supervision." he said with a smile. Hearing footsteps he looked up to see Balin standing there with raised brows, "Don't ask..." he said with a shake of his head. 

"Well I was just coming to tell you that your two nephews messed up the job you gave them..."

Huffing Thorin grit his teeth but then looked around the dirty room and smirked, "It just so happens I have the perfect punishment..."

 


	13. Chapter 13

Being married was something that never crossed the king's mind, but here he was. Thorin had just married his one in front of a large audience of people and they were now celebrating with food, alcohol and music. He currently sat at the table with his bride who looked more than nervous about all the dwarves in the room. Glancing at her plate he saw she had barely touched her food. She was beautiful to him, stunning, the sight of her walking towards him made his breath hitch in his throat. Unfortunately not all were happy of their union and during their vows a dwarf lord had stood up and cursed their life together. He had been enraged and only nodded his head before the male was dragged out of the hall and to the dungeons where Thorin would personally deal with him later. After that Balin had moved the ceremony along rather quickly and Thorin frowned when he saw the look of sadness on his love's face. 

Breaking of from his conversation with the other men he turned to his wife and grabbed her hand from her lap under the table and brought it to his lips. Kissing her knuckles he looked down at her and saw a small smile come to her lips. Hearing another song start up he got an idea and pulled her up to her feet, "Come dance with me."

Fear filled you and you quickly shook your head, "I don't know how..."

"Then I will teach you." he said into her ear and gently led her out to the floor. 

Seeing everyone look at the both of you you swallowed hard and felt yourself begin to panic before he placed his hand on your waist and held your hand up with the other. Breathing quickly you looked up and saw bright blue eyes looking down at you with love. Knowing that no matter what the others said that your husband would love you you felt all your worries drifting away. Swaying to the music with him you let him twirl you around and even dip you back, making you giggle. 

Seeing his love smile made warmth fill Thorin's heart and before long others had joined them in dancing. After a few songs he looked up his wife's frame and licked his lips before taking her hand and leading her out of the room. They walked around the halls and eventually he led her to their chambers. Closing the door behind him he looked to see a large fire built in the room and watched as she walked over to warm herself by it. Removing his outer jacket he laid it across the chair and then kicked off his boots by the door, sitting his crown on the table. Once he was down to only his trousers and tunic he made his way over to her. She had her eyes closed and he saw her curled inward some. Furrowing his brows he moved to gently rub her arms and kiss her neck. Feeling her trembling he took a small breath, "We do not have to do anything you are not ready for my heart." he told her as he peppered her shoulder with soft kisses. 

This was something you never expected to do before you met him. You knew what sex was you weren't a fool but you were not quite sure how it went. Brelda had told you a little when you asked but she never went into full detail about it and it was as if you were going to ask Gandalf or Radagast. You knew it would hurt and the time when he was consumed by the dragon sickness still hunted you. You loved Thorin with all your heart and you knew he loved you but you were scared. Trying to stop your shaking you took in deep breaths. You were his wife, it was your wedding night, you had to do this. "I'm fine." you told him in as strong of a voice as you could.

When he heard the shakiness of his wife's voice he knew she was in fact not ready. Knowing that she was only putting on a front for him and ignoring her own fears made him feel protective. Closing his eyes he shook his head and kissed her head, "No amrâlimê you're not." he told her in a deep voice. 

Feeling a knot form in your throat you bit your lip but shook your head. "I am. I will be." you said more to yourself than him. Moving your hands to your dress you began unlacing the front of it.

Seeing her fumbling with the lace ribbon he reached out and took her hands in his. When he looked to see a tear roll down her cheek he felt his heart break. 

No longer being able to stop the emotions rampaging through you you let out a broken sob, "I'm sorry." Feeling him turn you and pull you into his arms you clung to his tunic and cried into his chest. 

Rubbing her back with his hand Thorin tried to calm her. "Shh. It's alright amrâlimê. You have no reason to be sorry..."

"It's our wedding night and..." you whimpered but felt him shake his head and nuzzle into your hair. 

"And I will not force myself on my wife." he told her. Petting her hair he smiled. "I love you y/n and I will wait as long as you need." he told her. Feeling her lay her head on his chest he kissed the crown of her head. "Now. How about we at least take off this infernal thing that I know can not be comfortable and we go lay on the bed." When she nodded he slowly moved to help her unlace her wedding gown until she was only in the thin loose fitting slip. Seeing her still looking ashamed he lifted her up into his arms and carried her over to their bed. Laying her in the center he flopped down beside her and pulled the furs over them both. Smirking he lifted her chin, "There will be no more tears on our wedding night my queen." he told her and saw a small smile come to her lips. "There's my beautiful lass." 

Leaning forward you pressed your lips to his in a soft kiss. "Thank you Thorin."

Smiling Thorin stroked her cheek with his knuckles. "You have no reason to thank me Âzyungel." Getting an idea he grinned, "Have I ever told you about the time I cut my brother's hair?..."

............................

 The next week went by with you and Thorin only cuddling each other to sleep at night. Slowly but surly your fears seemed to melt away, you trusted him. So one evening you decided to go back to your chambers before him and bathe. Washing your skin till you glowed and scrubbing your hair with the scented oils you felt a feeling in your belly that you had never felt before. Hearing the heavy door to your chambers open you waited and then heard a knock on the bathroom door. 

"Y/n? Darling?" Thorin's deep voiced called.

Biting your lip you smiled, "I'll be out in a moment. I am washing." 

"Alright Âzyungel."

Stepping out of the bathwater you dried off and grabbed the small bottle of oil that Dis had given you for your wedding. Rubbing it into your skin you smelt the soft scent of lavender and honeysuckle. Brushing your hair you looked into the mirror and took a deep breath, trying to calm the hammering of your heart. Pulling on the silk robe you had bought that morning in Dale you quietly opened the door and peeked out into the room. Seeing him not at his desk you looked at the bed to see him laying on it with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed. He had removed his outer clothes and now only wore his trousers. Taking one last breath you tip toed over to him and without a sound straddled his lap. Feeling him flinch a small amount you knew you must have surprised him and watched his eyes snap open. 

Feeling a pressure in his lap Thorin quickly opened his eyes and had to swallow hard when he saw his wife straddling his lap in nothing but a short silk robe. Her bare legs rested on either side of his hips and the deep v neck line of her robe showed soft skin underneath. The sweet smell of honeysuckle filled his nose and he felt himself becoming hard. "y....Y/n..." he stuttered out before clearing his throat. Seeing her look at him from under her lashes and twirl her damp strands around her finger he thought for sure he had died and this was the afterlife. She was so beautiful. 

Becoming embarrassed you looked back down, "I... well I thought we could try... Only if you want to I mean. If you are too tired or...or you do not feel li..." You were soon cut off by his lips on yours. You had not even felt him sit up in the bed but soon his arms were wrapped around you. His strong hands rubbed up your back, fisting into the thin material of your robe. Sighing as he rolled his tongue around your mouth you felt as he pulled away.

Taking quick breaths to calm himself he peppered her lips with more kisses. "Can I take this off?" he asked as he gently tugged at the robe. Feeling her nod he slowly pushed his hands under her robe and over her bare shoulders. Letting the light fabric pool around her he looked over her bare body and felt his cock grow even harder, becoming uncomfortable in his trousers. Swallowing hard he blinked a few times to make sure this was real. "You are so beautiful." he said in even deeper voice. Trailing his knuckles over her breast and down her side he saw her shiver. Looking into her eyes he saw them closed. "You are certain you want this my one?" he asked.

Looking into his deep blue eyes you moved your hand up to rub over his hair covered chest, "Make me yours." Hearing a deep rumble you let out a small gasp as you were flipped around to lay on your back. Looking up you saw his eyes were now almost completely black with lust. As if sensing your uneasiness he leaned down to capture your lips in a deep kiss. Sighing you felt his hand move up to gently cup your breast in his warmer hand. He rolled the flesh in his palm and pinched your nipples ever so slightly between his knuckles, hardening them. 

Hearing her let out a small moan into his mouth he smiled and trailed his mouth down to kiss her neck. Suckling and nipping at her skin he worked her till she was like a doll in his arms. He wanted his love to be relaxed and enjoy their first time together and would take as much time as she needed. Licking down to her free breast he engulfed her nipple into his mouth, suckling at the nub. Glancing up he saw her head thrown back in bliss. Continuing to move south he kissed over her hips and belly. When he got down to her sex he had to swallow hard to hold in his raging lust. Rubbing his finger up her wet slit he felt her tense and gave a small hum, "Shh, you're alright my jewel." he cooed to her and felt her relax again. rolling the pad of his thumb over her hole he leaned forward to kiss over the sensitive bundle of nerves. Hearing her let out a small whimper he smirked and pressed his finger into her. Pumping his finger in and out of her she let out small moans and began withering in need. Licking up her slit one last time he crawled back up her body and kicked off his pants, freeing his hard member. Kneeling between her legs he held his top half up by his forearms and lined himself up with her. When he saw her try and look down at him he kissed her lips, distracting her. He did not want her to see him and tense up again. Taking a deep breath he pulled away to met her eyes, "I love you."

Your back arched off the bed and your legs tried to shut around his hips as he penetrated you. Letting out a small cry of pain you felt your lip tremble and closed your eyes, wishing away the burning sensation.

Pushing in to the hilt he stopped to let her adjust and looked down to see her crying. Feeling a pain in his heart he moved one hand to cup her cheek, "No Âzyungel please do not cry. I am sorry my one." Noticing her holding her breath he kissed her cheeks and temple, "You have to breath dear one. Breath, the pain will pass soon. Just relax." he told her in a deep soothing voice. Soon she had relaxed and he moved to kiss her as he rolled out and then slowly back in. He took his time making love to her, letting her get used to the feeling and making sure she was not in pain. Thrusting in and out he grunted and let out pants of air. Rolling his tongue around her mouth he felt her begin to flutter around him and picked up speed. Angling his hips upwards he hit the sweet spot hidden within her and felt her spasm under him in her climax. She moaned his name over and over, tugging on his hair and gripping his back for dear life. Groaning into her neck he pushed in deep and spilled himself inside of her womb. "mmm Uzfakuh." he growled out. Catching himself at the last minute he rolled gently to lay on his back, hearing the small pop as he pulled out of her. Taking a few minutes to catch his breath he finally turned to his side to see her close to sleep. Smiling softly he gently pulled her no doubt sore body to his side and tugged the furs over them both. "Sleep ibinê." he told her before kissing her head and drifting off to sleep with her.

.............................

Shaking Oin's hand Thorin took a deep breath before walking into his chambers. It was dimly lit and warmed by the large fire. Looking over at the bed he felt his nerves bubbling in his chest but smiled and slowly made his way over to it. Looking down at his beautiful wife he stroked the back of her head and met her tired eyes when she looked up at him. Kissing her he laid his forehead on hers, "Dolzekh menu Ukrad." he mumbled in a deep but quiet voice. Seeing her smile at him he broke his gaze from her to look down at his child, his daughter. With a shaking hand he rubbed over the soft patch of brown hair on her head. When the little girl gave a yawn he chuckled. Sitting on the bed beside his one he stilled when she moved their tiny child into his arms. Getting a good hold on her he watched as the little girl cuddled into the fur of his cloak. The king under the mountain felt a tear come to his eye as he stared down at his treasure. "Gimlelul." he sighed and watched as she slowly blinked open her eyes and smiled up at him. It was then the king knew that even with all the gold in the mountain, she, both of his girls were his greatest treasure. The family he never thought he would have.


End file.
